He's my husband
by XNika-chanX
Summary: Sie gefährdet die gesamte Mission!"  Na da kann doch ich nichts dafür, wenn sie Gerüchte verbreitet." Mein Gegenüber brummelte und starrte weiter in die Luft, oder an die Unterseite des Sonnenschirms. So genau weiß ich das gerade nicht.
1. Prolog

So, dass ist also die allerste Fanfic, die ich hier auf veröffentliche. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine GaaraxOC! Don't like? Don't read!

**He 's my husband**

**-Prolog**

**

* * *

**

Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich trainiert, gelernt und wollte immer die Beste sein. Mit 10 Jahren bin ich Ge-nin geworden, mit 12 Chu-nin und mit 15 Jo-nin und ANBU. Meine ganze Familie war immer unheimlich stolz auf mich, und sind es noch immer.  
Meine Mutter hat mir abends oft Nudelsuppe in mein Zimmer gebracht, als ich mein Studium zur Medic-nin angefangen hatte und mein Vater war es, der mich absolut und unheimlich aufgemuntert hat, als ich dachte ich schaff es nicht mehr und der Druck währe zu groß.

Ich habe auch noch einen kleinen Bruder, Masami, er ist acht und besucht derzeit die Ninja Akademie, ich trainiere oft mit ihm, damit und auch gerade weil er ein guter Ninja werden möchte. Und dann gibt es da noch meine kleine Schwester, Advana, sie ist gestern fünf geworden. Sie und meine Eltern haben beschlossen, dass sie kein Ninja wird, sondern ein ganz normales Leben in Kumo-gakure führen soll. Ich finde das vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie ist sozusagen der Sonnenschein des ganzen Clans und total niedlich. Wenn einer von uns traurig ist, oder war, bringt sie einen mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit dazu die Mundwinkel wider nach oben zu bewegen.  
Sie alle verstehen mich immer, und ich bin froh, dass ich so eine unglaublich liebe Familie habe.

Jetzt bin ich 16 Jahre und gerade dabei mir eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. In meinem Alter ist das ganz normal. Manche meiner Freundinnen sind soga2 schon verheiratet end gerade dabei ihr erstes Kind zu bekommen. Denn das Ninjaleben ist kurz und du weißt nie, wenn du zu einer Mission anbrichst, ob es die letzte sein könnte.

Zwar habe ich Noch nicht den Mann fürs Leben gefunden, aber im Moment bin ich auch noch gar Nich4 so scharf darauf, mich an jemanden zu binden. Ich bin erfolgreiche Medic-nin und gehöre Zer ANBU. Das reicht mir eigentlich zurzeit.

* * *

So, das war der ziemlich kurze Prolog. (= Ich hoffe er sagt euch einigermaßen zu ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Schnell rannte ich durch die Straßen Kumo-gakures. In 2 Minuten hatte ich einen Termin bei einer Immobilienmaklerin, die mit mir den Preis für die kleine Wohnung aushandeln sollte.

Leider war es einer meiner blöden Angewohnheiten, immer zu Spät zu kommen. Das hatte ich von meinem Vater geerbt.

Ach verdammt. Wie soll ich es nur schaffen, in 1 Minute am anderen Ende der Stadt zu sein? Genervt schlug ich mir mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Für was gab es denn bitteschön das Teleportjutsu? Rasch formte ich die benötigten Fingerzeichen.

Mit einer Rauchwolke, die sich gewaschen hatte, war ich verschwunden.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Die Maklerin war noch nicht anwesend. Viel Zeit zum Verschnaufen blieb mir jedoch nicht, denn schon sah ich eine ältere Frau um die Ecke kommen.

„Guten Tag, Frau Minamoto…", leicht lächelte mich die Frau an. „Guten Morgen", antwortete ich und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.

„Nun, folgen sie mir bitte.", sie führte mich in das Apartment. „Letzte Woche haben wir uns ja schon zusammen die Räumlichkeiten angesehen. Wegen der hohen Fenster und der wunderbaren Aussicht würde ich sagen, dass der Preis so um die 100.000 Yen gerecht kommt. Sind sie einverstanden?", die Maklerin ratterte dies in einer ungeheueren Geschwindigkeit herunter, so das ich am Ende nur noch begeistert nicken konnte. Dieses Apartment war einfach perfekt. „Ja, das ist wirklich ein guter und passabler Preis! Ich nehme es!", rief ich erfreut. „Nun, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.", mit einem Lachen unterstrich sie ihre Worte und reichte mir dann einen Papierbogen. „Füllen sie den hier noch aus, und sie können schon morgen einziehen."

„Gut, ich werden ihnen die Papiere später vorbei bringen, wenn es recht ist."

„Natürlich…dann verabschiede ich mich mal wieder, ich habe noch einen Termin.", freundlich hob sie die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß, den ich lächelnd erwiderte.

„Bin wieder da!", rief ich als ich den Flur meines Elternhauses betrat. „Soraya!", meine kleine Schwester kam auf mich zu gerannt und umarmte mich auf Hüfthöhe.

„Hallo Schatz. Und wie war es? Nimmst du die Wohnung?" Meine Mutter stand, mit Kochschürze und –löffel bewaffnet im Türrahmen und sah mich fragend an. „Hey Mum! Ja ich nehme sie. Für die Wohnung würde ich alles tun, schon allein der Ausblick und die hohen Fenster…", ich begann drauf los zu schwärmen.

Etwas zupfte an meinem Ärmel. Als ich hinunter sah, erkannte ich das Gesicht Advana' s, die ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast! Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?", mit großen Glubschaugen blickte sie zu mir hinauf.

„Advana, lass deine Schwester doch erst einmal richtig rein kommen und etwas essen.", meine Mutter lächelte mir wissend zu. Freund? Hä? Ich hatte doch gar keinen. Oder etwa doch?

Vollkommen verwirrt setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch. Wieso dachte meine halbe Familie, dass ich Vergeben war?

Mit einem leisen Klirren hatte meine Mum mir ein Schüssel voll mit Ramen vor die Nase gestellt. Mmh, Ramen, ich liebte diese Nudeln einfach…das ist eindeutig das beste Essen auf der ganzen weiten Welt…

„Wann kommt denn Masami?", begann ich ein kleines Tischgespräch. „Er müsste eigentlich gleich da sein, heute ist in der Akademie früher Schluss." Ja, dass war meine Mutter, sie war ein ausgezeichneter Ninja und eine super Hausfrau noch dazu. Sie wusste immer, wann, wo und was überall passierte, auch wenn es sie gar nichts anging. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte es immer herausgefunden, wenn ich irgendeinen ganz blöden Mist angestellt hatte.

„ICH BIN ZU HAUUUUUUUSEEE"

„Hey kleiner! Na wie war' s in der Akademie", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hallo Masami", quiekte unsere kleine Schwester.

„Hallo mein Schatz.", dass war Mutter.

„Es war super. Heute haben wir das Jutsu der Verwandlung gelernt! Soll ich es euch mal zeigen? Ich kann das schon total gut!" Unheimlich stolz auf sich setzte er eine wichtigtuerische Mine auf.

„Klar, zeig mal was du kannst", lachte ich über seinen Blick.

„Jutsu der Verwandlung!", schon stand mir mein Ebenbild gegenüber.

Wenige Sekunden später war das Jutsu aufgelöst, wahrscheinlich wegen Chakramagel und sah mich stolz lächelnd an. „Setz dich Masami", befahl meine Mutter streng. Genüsslich schlürfte ich meine Nudeln. „Soraya", ich sah auf. „Ich finde es wirklich schön für dich…nur damit du es weißt…", leicht streichelte sie mir über die Haare.

Misstrauisch zog ich meine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch!", ich stand auf und stellte meine lehre Schüssel auf die Küchenanrichte. „Gehst du nachher noch mit mir trainieren?", mein kleiner Bruder zog ungeduldig an meinen Klamotten.

„Später. Ich leg mich jetzt noch einmal schlafen…frühes Aufstehen tut mir nicht gut", witzelte ich und gähnte gespielt.

Langsam stieg ich die Treppen hinauf. Mein Zimmer lag als einzigstes im Dachgeschoss, war aber deshalb auch das größte.

Meine eigenen vier Wände würde ich ja bald haben, deshalb wollte ich die Zeit bei meiner Familie noch genießen. Nicht dass ich, sobald meine Wohnung einzugsbereit war, nie mehr hierher kommen würde, nein, ganz sicher nicht, aber als ANBU war man nun mal auf vielen Missionen.

Im Zimmer angekommen sah ich mich um: Die linke Seite war von der Decke bis zum Fußboden ein einziger Spiegel. Direkt gegenüber ging die Wand in die Schräge. An ihr standen ein großer Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch. Wenn man von der Türe aus direkt hinein trat, war auf 12 Uhr ein großer Balkon mit Türmen wie in einem Märchenschloss. Weiß und mit wunderschönen Verschnörkelungen. Zentral im Zimmer stand ein Bett. Alles war in Weiß- und Lilatönen gehalten worden.

Schnell tapste ich zur Spiegelwand und betrachtete mich: Ich hatte lange hellbraune Haare, die hier und da von blonden Strähnen durchkreuzt wurden. Mein Pony war fransig und schief, so dass er mir fast über das linke Auge hing. Mein Gesicht war spitz. Unnatürliche giftgrüne Augen sahen mir aus meinem Spiegelbild entgegen und wanderten nun über die kleine Stupsnase und zu dünnen, blassen Lippen.

Ich grinste. Mein Körper war durch das Training und die vielen Missionen sehr dünn geworden, jedoch wirkte er nicht gerade kräftig. Ein Feind würde in mir nie eine Bedrohung sehen, da ich klein, blass und schmal war. Veil Muskelkraft hatte ich auch nicht wirklich, dass musste ich zugeben, aber es rechte für mich allemal, immerhin gab es ja auch noch Chakra. Aber eins konnte ich ohne eingebildet zuwirken wirklich von mir behaupten: ich war hübsch. Auf eine komische Art und Weiße.

„Uarh", gähnte ich. „Man bin ich müde.", seufzend ließ ich mich in die Kissen sinken. Nach ein paar Minuten war ich dann auch schon eingeschlafen.

Von einem Klopfen an der Balkontüre wurde ich aufgeweckt. Dieses ekelhafte Geräusch wurde immer lauter und war jetzt direkt neben meinem Ohr. „Meine Güte! Kann man hier denn nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen?", wütend schmiss ich mein Kopfkissen in Richtung nervendes etwas. »Dong« Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich im Zimmer um. Meine eben noch geschlossene Tür des Balkons war geöffnet! Sofort war meine Hand unter den restlichen Kissenberg gewandert und umschloss den Griff eines Kunais. Der (oder die), der in mein Zimmer eingedrungen war hatte die Tür geöffnet. Immer noch mit wachsamen Augen sah ich mich weiter um. Ein lautes Gekreische ließ mich zu dem Kissen blicken, dass ich kurz davor als Waffe missbraucht hatte. Ein Flügel war unter ihm zu sehen. „Oh verdammt!", es war ein Rabenflügel. Und Raben wurden bekanntlich vom Raikage benutzt um seine ANBUs zu sich zu rufen. Leider hatten diese blöden Vögel immer zur falschen Zeit aufzutauchen. Den letzten ‚Boten' hatte ich mit zwei Kunais an einen Holzpfahl genagelt, weil er mitten in meinem Training aufgekreuzt war.

Flink sprang ich auf, hechtete aus meinem Bett und riss das Kopfkissen von dem Raben herunter.

Krähend erhob er sich und sah mich böse aus schwarzen Augen an.

Dass diese Vögel auch immer einen auf Boss machen mussten. „Jaja, jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Ist ja nichts passiert, also mecker nicht!", motzte ich ihn genervt an. Mit einem letzten Blick ‚würdigte' er mich, ehe er wieder durch die offene Balkontür flog und mich allein ließ.

Dass der Kage einen seiner Raben geschickt hatte, bedeutete, dass ich eine Mission hatte und unverzüglich zu seinem Büro kommen sollte. Geschickt fischte ich meine Ninjaklamotten aus dem Schrank und zog sie mir über. Sie bestanden aus den üblichen Schuhen, einem einfachen langen Oberteil, auf dessen Rücken zwei sich kreuzende Schleierwolken, die in der Mitte von einem Blitz durchtrennt wurden, zeigte. Dazu hatte ich eine schwarze, knielange Hose an und darüber einen giftgrünen Rock. Um meine Hüfte trug ich einen Gürtel an dem Schriftrollen und gefährliche Gifte, Betäubungsmittel und unter anderem Kunais befestigt waren. An meinen Handgelenken trug ich Fingerlose Handschuhe mit den schützenden Stahlkappen auf der Rückseite.

Zu guter Letzt band ich mir noch die Bandagen um die Oberschenkel, befestigte das Ninjastirnband mit dem Zeichen Kumo- Gakures um den Hals und schulterte mein Schwert. Zum Schluss setzte ich mir noch meine ANBU- Maske auf. Sie hatte eine Katze als Abbildung. Katze…ja so wurde ich manchmal spaßeshalber genannt. Galant, hinterhältig und tötet leise und schnell…wie eine Raubkatze. So hatte der Raikage meinen Charakter geschildert.

Schnell lief ich hinunter in die Küche. „Mom!", blitzartig stand sie beben mir…typisch Mutter, beziehungsweise ANBU…

„Mission?", fragte sie knapp. „Ja! Weiß nicht wann ich wieder komme. Lieb dich! Ciao."

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Zimmer meiner Geschwister formte ich die Fingerzeichen des Teleport- Jutsus und stand wenige Sekunden später im Büro des Raikages.

„Yo!", lachte ich ihm entgegen. Ich mochte den Kage unseres Dorfes, und hatte auch Respekt vor ihm, zeigte es jedoch nicht, dazu war ich zu Stolz.

Der Raikage, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren und freundlichen dunkelblauen Augen, begrüßte mich mit einem Nicken.

„Setz dich bitte Soraya, und mach die Maske ab.", mit einer Handbewegung unterstrich er seinen Satz.

Langsam ließ ich mich in den Sessel sinken... Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an. Ich spürte die Präsents einer anderen Person. „also Soraya, ich habe dich hier her gerufen, für eine Mission der Klasse S. Dafür werde ich dir jetzt etwas anvertrauen, dass du auf gar keinen Fall an irgendjemanden weiter geben darfst!", prüfend sah er mich an. Stumm nickte ich und gab ihm so meine Zustimmung. „Nun, Suna und Kumo- Gakure haben seit längeren einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen…" „Echt jetzt? Krass." „Bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Der Handel, der hinter dem Vertag geschlossen wurde, ist folgender: Wir versorgen die Stadt des Kazekages, durch eine unterirdische Leitung mit Wasser, während sie uns mit wichtigen Medikamenten aushelfen, die es nur in der Wüste gibt. Leider haben einige der Oto- nin, unsere Feinde wie du weißt etwas spitz bekommen, wir wissen auch nicht wie, jedoch suchen sie jetzt auch nach dem Grund. Und da kommst du jetzt ins Spiel", er machte eine längere paus, die ich nutzte um ihm ins Wort zu fallen. „Entschuldige, wenn ich ihnen einfach rein plappere, aber ich habe schon seit meiner Ankunft das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden. Anfangs war es nur eine Vermutung, aber ich bin mir jetzt ganz Sicher. Auch wenn der oder diejenige sein Chakra sehr gut verbirgt.", ich sah in die dunkle Ecke direkt neben der Türe.

Plötzlich trat ein Mann hervor. Dass erkannte ich an den Bewegungen. Eine Frau bewegt sich einfach anderes. Er trug ein weißes Kostüm, was eindeutig das des Kazekages war. „Nun, ich glaube ihnen.", sagte er monoton. Seine stimme war rau und kalt aber irgendwie auch sanft.

Fragend sah ich von einem zum anderen. „Soraya, DAS ist genau der Punkt weshalb ich dich vorgeschlagen habe. Durch deine Besondere Gabe, zu bemerken, wenn an beobachtet und/oder belauscht wird, bist du genau die Richtige dafür.", ein wenig Stolz klang in der Stimme des Kages mit.

Der Kazekage stand immer noch mit ausdrucksloser Miene dort, auf dem kleinen Fleckchen hinter mir, jedoch hatte er seinen Hut abgenommen, so dass jetzt ein wuscheliger blutroter Haarschopf zu sehen war, ebenso wie helle türkise Augen, die schwarz Umrandet waren. „Deine Mission lautet wie folgt: du wirst den Kage Suna' s heiraten, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob die beiden Dörfer so gefestigt werden sollten." »Bumm«, mit einem heftigen Ruck war ich aufgestanden, so dass der Stuhl den Boden geküsst hatte. „Moment mal! Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ich soll was?", kreischte ich laut auf. Wütend ballte ich die Fäuste. Meine Augen leuchteten in einem intensiven Pink. Mein Kekkei – Genkai hatte sich aktiviert. „Heiraten…mich heiraten", kam es gelangweilt von hinten. „Ja nein! Da ist ja einer ganz Schlau!", mehr als Ironie, nein, Sarkasmus schwang in meiner Stimme mit. Zitternd drehte ich mich um, doch als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich gerade dabei war, mich mit einem Kage anzulegen riss ich die Augen auf. „Ups?", ich legte eine Hand an meine Lippen und versuchte mein Grinsen zu verdecken. Aber die Lage war Ernst. „Und warum nicht…", überlegte und sofort fielen mir wieder die ganzen Namen meiner alten Klassenkameraden ein. „…Mia?" „Sie heiratet bald…", der Raikage lachte… „Was echt! Mist! Wusste ich nicht. Und Katy?" „Verlobt und erwartet gerade ihr erstes Kind." „Alice? Die ist doch noch frei!", triumphierend sah ich ihn an. „Sie hat nicht das nötige Potenzial dafür…Es könnte durchaus passieren, dass die Zukünftige des Kazekages bedroht wird und sie ist gerade einmal Chu-nin geworden." „Meine Güte! Und Riteao?" „Soraya! Es reicht! Riteao Sakimichi ist 13!", wütend funkelte er mich aus seinen blauen Augen an. „Ich mein ja nur…ich will nicht heiraten! Ich bin doch noch so jung! Außerdem hab ich mir gerade so eine schöne Wohnung gekauft! Mit hohen Fenstern, einem Blick über die ganze Stadt und…", ich stöhnte gequält auf. „Ich kenn den doch gar nicht!", ich deutete mit dem Finger hinter mich. Das er mich mehr als deutlich hören konnte, ließ ich außer Acht…" „Schluss jetzt, du wirst die Mission erfüllen! Soraya Minamoto, hiermit übergebe ich dir die Mission der Klasse S! Du wirst dem Kazekage Gaara Sabakuno heiraten und für einige Jahre den Posten als Suna Kunoichi einnehmen. Die ist es untersagt jemanden von der Scheinehe in Kenntnis zusetzten, der selbst nicht von mir persönlich oder deinem zukünftigen Ehemann informiert wurde.", sagte er mit lauter, befehlshaberischer Stimme. „Jawohl, Raikage.", ehrfürchtig verbeugte ich mich und sprach leise diese Worte.

„Na dann", schlecht gelaunt drehte ich mich zu meinem ‚Zukünftigen' um. Er sah ja eigentlich richtig gut aus. Absolut mein Stile. Blutrote, verwuschelte, kurze Haare. Wunderschöne türkise, schwarzumrandete Augen. Groß, aber schlank und blasse, leicht sandige aussehende Haut.

Leicht lächelte ich. Na wenigstens hatte ich da mal ein echt gutes ‚Gestell' erwischt.

Ich musterte ihn ein weiteres Mal, wobei ich feststellen musste, dass er das Selbe bei mir tat. „Na? Gefällt ihnen was sie sehen?", fragte ich keck.

Eine ausdruckslose Mine. Wow, ein richtiger Papagei. Ich glaub ich fang mich nicht mehr. Ich hab einen Menschen noch nie so viel reden gehört. Nein wirklich, wenn ich mit ihm ein Gespräch führen würde, na dann war ich wohl die Einzige, die reden würde…

Plötzlich durchzog mich ein Geistesblitz.

„Eine Frage noch. Wer weiß alles von der…Wahrheit?", der Raikage antwortete mir ohne zu zögern: „Nun, ihr Beide, Kankuro und Temari Sabakuno, sie werden dafür sorgen, dass in Suna- Gakure niemand hinter die Lüge kommt und für eventuelle zusätzliche Vorbereitungen sorgen, und ich." „Und meine Familie weiß nichts?" Was für eine Unverschämtheit. Also echt! „Sie denken du heiratest und liebst wirklich den Kazekage. Wir konnten es nicht riskieren sie in Kenntnis zu setzen." „Na das erklärt dann ja alles!", wutschnaubend verschränkte ich die Arme. Kein wunder, meine Mutter war immer Informiert, und über mich erst recht. „Was erklärt alles?", sprach der Ehrenwerte und ja so tolle Kazekage von Suna, mein Ehemann und auch bekannt als Gaara Sabakuno. Normalerweise könnte ich ihn auch Kühlschrank taufen, denn seine Frage klang nicht nach einer, sondern eher wie ein Befehl, und zwar ein eiskalter.

Ich räusperte mich und verstellte meine Stimme ins kindliche: „»Soraya! Warum hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast? «, oder meine Mutter, wissen sie überhaupt wie grausam es ist, wenn die eigene Mutter einen mit so einem wissenden Blick ansieht? Schrecklich!", wieder veränderte ich meine Stimme: „»Soraya, ich finde es wirklich schön für dich…nur damit du es weißt. «"

Ich wand mich zu meinen Freund, Verlobten, Ehemann oder wem auch immer, auf jedenfall zu demjenigen der mit seinem Supermäßigen Aussehen angeben könnte und hinter mir an der Wand lehnte, um.

„Und was jetzt? Gibt es Regeln?", meine Stimme klang genervt, mehr als genervt.

Doch anstatt, dass der Herr mir eine Antwort gab, plapperte mein Vorgesetzter munter weiter: „Die Regeln…, das Einzige, was du jetzt tun musst, zieh dieses Gewand bei deiner Abreise an. In Suna wird dir alles Weitere erklärt werden. Verhalte dich jetzt einfach wie eine verliebte mit ihrem…Freund umgehen würde.", er reichte mir ein Säckchen.

Skeptisch nahm ich es entgegen. Wahrscheinlich irgendein hässliches Kostüm. Wäh! Innerlich schüttelte es mich. *Ich hoffe es werden nicht zu krasse Sachen von mir verlangt.*

„Na dann geh ich mal.", langsam drehte ich mich um und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Als mich niemand aufhielt, verschwand ich kurz darauf durch die Türe, die hinaus in den Gang führte. *Wenn dieser gaara immer so drauf ist. Na dann gute Nacht!* Seufzend entfernte ich die ANBU- Maske, die während des ganzen Gesprächs seitlich an meinem Kopf gehangen hatte. Immerhin musste ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, zu welcher Einheit ich gehörte. Vor mich hinbrummend lief ich die Treppen des kage- Anwesens herunter. Was war dass nur für ein beschissener Auftrag? Konnte man dass überhaupt noch Mission nennen? Ein Jahr, vielleicht länger oder kürzer, so tun, als würde ich jemanden lieben, den ich nicht einmal wirklich kenne. Meine Familie belügen, meine Freunde belügen, ganz Suna- und Kumo-gakure belügen! „Ach man, so ein verdammter Mist.

Gerade eben hatte ich mich auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Büros des Kages niedergelassen.

Müde rieb ich mir meine Augen. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, mein Vater, meine Mutter und meine kleinen Geschwister von der ‚Ehe' erzählen. Abermals gähnte ich. Zehn Stunde Schlaf waren zwar viel, für mich aber in einer Stresssituation zu wenig! Einige Minuten saß ich nun schon hier, beobachtete die kleinen Ge- nin, die sich wichtigtuerisch Aufspielten, von wegen »Wenn ich groß bin werde ich einmal ein Kage«, oder »ich bin sowie so die Beste, also leg dich nicht mit mir an«, und so weiter und so weiter. Außer den Ge-nin sah ich Kindergartenkinder, die lachend nach Hause liefen, ebenso wie Mütter, Geschäftsleute, Ninjas und andere Menschen, denen ich keine Arbeit zu ordnen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier gesessen hatte, doch als es langsam dunkel wurde, konnte ich das Zusammentreffen nicht mehr länger hinausschieben. Nach Hause musste ich jetzt wohl oder übel. *Nein! Ich will nicht!* Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie meine Mutter reagieren würde, oder erst mein Vater! Was für ein Glück, dass der gerade auf Mission war.

Missmutig erhob ich mich und steuerte den Weg zu mir nach Hause an. Ausnahmsweise lief ich einmal wie die normalen Leute, die Straße entlang und hüpfte nicht von Dach zu Dach oder von Baum zu Baum. Klarer Fall von Zeitaufschiebung.

Als ich dann jedoch vor der Haustüre stand gab es kein zurück mehr. *Augen zu und durch*, dann schloss ich mit einem leisen Klicken die Türe auf.


	3. Chapter 2

-Kapitel 2-Abschied von zuhause

Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecke. *Verdammt!* In der Küche brannte noch Licht.  
Meine Mutter saß mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck auf der Küchentheke und grinste ebenso selig vor sich hin.

„Äh…hi Mom.", lachte ich übertrieben fröhlich. „Hallo Schatz, ich denke wir müssen…reden.", elegant, und gar nicht ihrem Alter gerecht, sprang sie von der Theke und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder, genau auf dem, der mir gegenüber stand. „Setz dich doch…"

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn man in eine Situation gerät, der man sein ganzes Leben schon aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Was, wenn genau dass passiert, wovor ihr euch schon immer gefürchtet habt, da es mehr als klar war, dass es nur mit einer peinlichen Situation kommen konnte? Einfach, oder? Die einzige logische Antwort die einem dazu einfällt: Flüchten und so schnell lieber nicht wieder kommen. Tja, genau dass dachte ich gerade auch…nur leider habe ich das Pech, das 1. meine Mutter ein Ninja ist, der ebenfalls zur ANBU gehört, ich 2. wegen meiner Mission nicht Flüchten dürfte und ich 3. mir auch nicht ausmalen möchte, was passiert, wenn ich doch von dem grausamen Monster, dass sich Mutter schimpft gefunden zu werden. Das was mir also übrig bleibt, alles über sich ergehen lassen und hoffen, dass kein beknackter Spanner vor dem Küchenfenster herunterbaumelt und alles mit anhört…

„Äh Mom, ich bin wirklich müde…ich glaube ich geh lieber ins Bett…ich muss morgen früh raus um…" „Schätzchen, du musst mir doch nichts vor machen. Dein Freund war vor wenigen Stunden hier und hat sich vorgestellt…aber dass du dir gleich den Kazekage angelst…", sie wischte sich glücklich über die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verstecken. „Wie? Du kennst…ihn!", aufgebracht fuchtelte ich mit meinen Händen in der Luft herum. „Ja, er war vor ca. einer Stunde da und hat sich vorgestellt…aber warum regst du dich denn so darüber auf?", misstrauisch beäugte sie mich. »Oh ver~ dammt! « Ich brauchte dringend eine Ausrede! „Eh, eh…ich wollte euch ihm doch persönlich vorstellen und…", ich versuchte verzweifelt einen Dackelblick aufzusetzen. „Mom, ich denke es ist an der Zeit dir etwas zubeichten. Mittlerweile bekam ich richtige Gewissensbisse. Nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten, seiner ganzen Familie, oder zumindest der Mutter, an einem Tag beibringen zu müssen, mit dem Kazekage zusammen zu sein und am nächsten Tag mit ihm nach Suna zureisen. „Also Mom…"

Eine halbe Stunde später lag ich erschöpft in meinem Bett. Das ‚Gespräch' war besser verlaufen, als ich gedacht hatte. Sachlich hatte ich versucht ihr klarzumachen, in welcher Beziehung ich mit Gaara Sabakuno stand. Leider hatte ich nicht wirklich gute Argumente, doch meine Mutter war so darauf versessen, dass ihre älteste Tochter wegzog, dass sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte einfach fröhlich vor sich hergesummt, und mich mit einem recht verwirrendem Satz ‚entlassen'. [I]"Schatz, ich denke, so wie ich deinen Freund bis jetzt einschätzen kann, vermute ich, wird er in einer nicht allzu langen, absehbarer Zeit mehr als nur das sein…"[/I] Natürlich verstand ich jetzt was sie meinte. Indirekt hatte sie also ausgesprochen: [I] „Ein Heiratsantrag ist nicht mehr weit…ich freue mich ja so für dich!"[/I]  
Stöhnend vergrub ich meinen Kopf in dem Berg von Kissen. Mein ach so tolles Leben war innerhalb eines einzigen lausigen Tages den Bach runter gegangen. Und die einzigen die Schuld waren, waren ein paar kleine aufmüpfige Ninjas die sich wichtig machen wollten und zwei Dörfer bedrohten, die fast ganz oben auf der Liste der Weltmacht standen…und mehr hatte dann das Vergnügen und musste dass alles wieder ausbaden? Ja! Klar, niemand anderes als [U]ich.[/U]

Längere Zeit lag ich hier, in meinem Bett, zwischen tausenden von Kissen und einem Gewirr aus Bettlaken. Als ich wieder diese komische Präsens einer mir nicht bekannten Person ausmachte. „Was willst du?", meine Stimme klang bissiger als sie sollt, oder besser …durfte. „Tz, was soll schon sein, ich muss dir nur sagen, wann du morgen am Stadttor sein musst…", der Kazekage, Gaara stand mit verschränkten Armen und ohne auch nur ein wenig zu schwanken auf meinem dünnen Balkongitter. Anmutig sprang er herunter und lief mit erhobenem Kopf und steifen Schritten durch die Türe, direkt vor mein Bett und sah auf mich herab. Kurz darauf schweifte sein Blick durch mein Zimmer und blieb an der großen Reisetasche hängen, die meine Mutter wahrscheinlich kurz nach Gaaras unangekündigten Besuch vom Dachboden geholt hatte. Skeptisch, oder auf jedenfall dachte ich, dass er es war, musterte er sie, ehe er sich wieder zu mir umwand und meine Augen anstarrte. Unheimlicher Typ! „Und pack nicht so viele Sachen ein, ich hab zu Hause, in Suna, genügend.", ein wenig perplex nach dieser Rede setzte ich mich auf und sah dem Rotschopf in die Augen. Das er, das Wort Suna nach »zu Hause« noch mit eingefügt hatte fand ich komisch…natürlich ging es nach Suna, oder lebte der Junge auf dem Mars? Nun, dass er dachte, ich würde seine Klamotten anziehen, war schon einmal ein Zeichen dafür. „Ich werde aber ganz sicher keine Sachen von dir anziehen, nur da mit das klar ist. Oder hat der Herr noch nicht bemerkt, das ich eventuell weiblich sein könnte…", in meiner Stimme schwang Spott mit und ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken zu durchbohren, was mir aber nur halbwegs gelang…"Es war auch nie die Rede davon, das du meine Klamotten anziehen sollst…meine Schwester hat in Suna neue Kleidung für dich eingekauft und unser Zimmer eingerichtet.", Gaaras Stimme, die des Kazekages, war kalt und es schwang nicht ein Funken Emotionen mit. „Mo- moment mal…unser Zimmer!", am Satzende wurde ich unbeabsichtigt immer höher und ich quietschte schon fast. „Ja, hat man das als Ehepaar nicht?", er verspottete mich.  
„Das…ich…pah!", empört verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich weiß ich das! Könntest du jetzt bitte gehen! Ich würde mich gerne schlafen legen…um morgen fit für die Reise zu sein!", meine Wörter klangen nicht wie eine Frage, eher wie ein Ausruf, der unbedingt befolgt werden musste. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Du wirst bei mir im Hochsitz mitgetragen werden und dich nicht groß bewegen müssen." „Was? Ich soll in so einem komischen Kasten von Baum zu Baum ´rumgetragen zu werden…mit dir, in einem kleinem engen Häuschen, wo ich einschlafen könnte, während uns feindliche Ninjas angreifen und ich vollkommen schutzlos bin…", zweifelnd sah ich in seine Richtung. „Ich bin nicht umsonst Kazekage…morgen um 6:15 am Haupttor…sei Pünktlich." Und wusch. Weg war er, verschwunden in einer riesigen Sandwolke, die mein ganzes Zimmer verdreckt hat. Neia, immerhin hatte ich sein ziemlich großes Ego angekratzt…»Ich bin nicht um sonst der Kazekage…« Bla bla bla…meine Güte!  
Obwohl, umsonst war es ja auch wirklich nicht geworden. Ein ganzes Volk zählte auf ihn…und ich musste dieses ganze Volk belügen.  
Abermals seufzend ließ ich mich in die Kissen fallen. Meinen Wecker hatte ich bereits auf fünf Uhr morgens gestellt, damit ich noch genügend Zeit zum Duschen, packen und Verabschiedungen an meiner ganzen Familie hatte…  
Wenige Minuten später war ich unruhigen Schlaf gewandelt, in denen es riesen Gaaras und bunte Lollis gab.

Mit einem gezielten Schlag auf die Uhr verstummte der Wecker. Müde streckte ich mich, und stand danach torkelnd auf um mich in das angrenzende Bad zu begeben. Dort angekommen unterzog ich mich einer Katzenwäsche, im Klartext: Geicht waschen, Zähne putzen und Duschen…natürlich alles mit Musik, um wach zu werden. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, ganz oben in einem Haus zuwohnen.  
30 Minuten später föhnte ich meine Haare, zog mir Unterwäsche an und kramte unter einem Berg von Klamotten nach dem Beutel, den ich gestern noch vom Rai- und Kazekage aufgedrückt bekommen hatte.  
Zögerlich öffnete ich ihn. Ein weißes Etwas kam zum Vorschein. Verdutzt sah ich es an, bevor ich aufstand und es mir anzog. Sanft schmiegte sich der weiße Stoff an meine Konturen an. An meinem Körper trug ich jetzt ein Kleid. Es war von einem strahlendem weiß, wenige Zentimeter trennte die Länge nur noch, ehe sie auf den Boden schleifen würde. Es war schulterfrei. Bis hin zu meiner Taille war es sehr eng, untenherum jedoch ging es ruckartig auseinander. Am Ende des Stoffes waren dunkelblaue Rüschchen angebracht, ebenso wurde der Rücken des Kleides von einem großen Symbol eingenommen. Das Zeichen, des Land des Windes. Beim genaueren Hinsehen viel einem auch auf, dass der Teil, wo die meine Brust lag, mit einem feinem blauen geriffeltem Stoff übersehen war.  
„Hübsch.", grinste ich meinem Spiegelbild zu.  
Ich wollte schon nach dem Beutel greifen und ihn in die nächst gelegene Ecke werfen, als mir auffiel, dass darin immer noch Sachen enthalten waren. Ein ebenso weißer Umhang, auch mit dem Symbol des Windes, und ein paar dunkelblaue Schuhe, die denen der Ninjas ähnelten, sich jedoch darunter unterschieden, dass sie eine dünnere Sohle und eben so feinere schnüre zum zubinden hatten, die bis über die Knöchel gingen.

Nach dem ich mich umgezogen, geschminkt, und allgemein fertig hergerichtet hatte, zog ich die wichtigsten Klamotten, die ich unbedingt benötigen würde aus meinem Schrank. Teure Schuhe, T- Shirts, ein paar Hosen, Socken und Unterwäsche. Der Witz an der Sache war, dass ich bewusst nur die schönste aussuchte. Immerhin, der Kazekage sah gut aus, ich würde mindestens ein Jahr zusammen mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen und seine Frau spielen. Da durfte man ja wohl noch ein paar perverse Hintergedanken haben. Nach gut einer ¾ Stunde war das nötigste in meiner Reisetasche verstaut. Nach einem kurzen Rund- um- check, in Bad und Wohnraum, schloss ich sie und trampelte die Treppe hinunter.

Fast meine ganze Familie saß am Tisch. Misami schlief halb über seinem Kakao ein, Advana hingegen saß aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl und sah mich mit großen Glubschaugen an, den Teddybären fest an sich gepresst.  
Meine Mutter hingegen stand mit einem großen Grinsen vor dem Küchentresen und hackte wild auf irgendwelche Gemüseteile ein. „Guten Morgen?", begrüßte ich die außergewöhnliche Runde und setzte mich neben meine kleine Schwester. „Warum gehst du weg?", verzweifelt umklammerte Advana ihr Kuscheltier und fixierte mich weiter. „Och kleine…", ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, musste ich schon mit dem Lügen beginnen, ehe ich überhaupt das Dorf verlassen hatte? Doch bevor ich überhaupt zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, war Misami aus seinem Halbschlaf aufgewacht und stand vor mir. Mir in die Hüften gestemmten Armen und auseinander stehenden Beinen begann er zu sprechen: „Genau! Das find ich echt voll blöd! Dieser Typ mit dem du gehst ist voll uncool!", protestierte er. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm jetzt grinsend zugestimmt, doch ich musste meine Rolle langsam aufbauen, so dass sie später auch überzeugend wirkte.  
„Misami! Setzten!", donnerte meine Mutter. Verdutzt sah ich sie an. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, ihn anzuscheißen, doch dass übernahm wohl sie jetzt. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein den Freund deiner großen Schwester zu beleidigen, der zufällig auch noch der Kazekage ist!  
Noch einmal so etwas von dir und du bekommst Hausarrest!", bedrohlich funkelnd starrte sie auf ihn herab. In der einen Hand ein großes Schneidemesser, die andere zu einer Faust zusammen gekniffen.  
„Mom ich…" „Ruhe! Ich weiß dass du ihn liebst, Mütter sehen so etwas! Und keine Widerrede jetzt! Iss lieber deine Suppe, es ist immerhin schon kurz vor sechs. Wann musst du am STadttor sein?", am Ende des Sat:es war sie wieder ruhiger geworden und lächelte wenige AugEnblicke13später selig vor sich hin. „Um 6:15 am Stadttor hieß es gestern…", schmatzte ich, da ich gerade angefangen hatte zu essen. „Das trifft sich gut. Ich muss auch gleich los. Der Raikage hat vorins eine Eilmehdung geschickt, ich habe eine Mission im Land der Reißzähne.", rief sie über die Schulter zu mir hinüber, da sie sich wieder ihrem Gemüse zugewendet hatte.

Meine Tasche geschultert stand ich nun vor der Türe. Vor mir meine Mutter und meine Geschwister. „Also dann…pass auf dich auf und halt mich am Laufenden.", meine Mutter umarmte mich traurig. „Mach ich Mom. Richte Dad, wenn er wieder zurück ist, einen ganz lieben Gruß von mir aus!", lachte ich. „Werd ich Schatz.", mit diesen Worten trennte sie sich von mir und gab so den Weg zu mir frei. Kaum wenige Sekunden später hatte sich Advana an mein Bein geheftet und schluchzte leise. „Och kleine…", ich legte meine Tasche ab und ging in die Knie um ihr auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. „…ich bin doch nicht ganz von der Welt verschwunden, eben nur in einem anderen Land…", sanft streichelte ich ihr über den Kopf. „Aber wer passt denn dann immer auf mich und Misami auf, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Und wer tröstet mich, wenn es wieder gewittert!", ihr Satz war nur schwer zu verstehen, da er immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. „Na, Misami ist doch auch noch da! Oder?", grinsend richtete ich mich wieder zu meiner vollen Größe auf und blickte zu meinem Bruder. „Pah! Natürlich bin ich noch da! Ich verschwinde ja auch nicht einfach mit einem wildfremden Mann!", motzte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach Mann! Masami! Du bist bald ein stolzer Ninja, du wirst einen eigenen Sensei bekommen und auf Missionen gehen, auch wenn es nur D oder C Missionen werden seien, bald bist du vielleicht stärker als ich, wenn du weiter so schön Trainierst und du lässt nicht zu, beziehungsweise, gönnst deiner großen Schwester nicht, mit dem Kazekage zusammen zu zieht?", spöttelte ich. „Mmh~", grummelte er zum wiederholten Male, ehe er mich auch umarmte. „Und wenn der Typ dir was tut…dann mach ich ihn fertig!", zischte er. „Ja, dann machst du ihn fertig…oh großer Ninja!", lachte ich. Beleidigt sah er mich an, doch ich grinste nur, da ich wusste, dass ich ihn erstens, so dazu bracht weiter zu trainieren und zweitens, ihn vielleicht wider herunter brachte, denn auch wenn er es gut versteckte, immer noch sauer auf mich, oder besser gesagt, auf Gaara Sabakuno, den Kazekage war.  
„Also, macht's gut!", grinste ich ihnen allen noch einmal zu, ehe ich in einer großen Rauchwolke verschwand.

Kaum war ich aus der Sichtweite meiner Familie verwandelte sich mein Gesichtsausdruck ins Nachdenkliche. Ich war bald offiziell die Freundin des Kazekages, würde ihn also bald Duzen, ihn dann heiraten, aber davor, so hoffte ich zumindest, verlobt mit ihm sein. Wie verhielt man sich also gegenüber der Person, die man nicht liebte, mit der man aber bald zusammen in einem Bett schlafen würde. Wie also, sollte ich mich ihm jetzt gegenüber benehmen?  
Bevor ich jedoch dieses Rätsel lösen konnte, hatte ich das Haupttor erreicht. Vor ihm stand bereits eine kleine Garde an Ninjas aus Suna - Gakure, die wahrscheinlich für den Schutz verantwortlich waren. Etwas abseits von ihnen trohnte ein großer Hochsitz, der etwas anderen Art. Er war, wie üblich an vier Stangen versehen, die später einige Ninjas mithilfe von Chakra umklammern würden, um es den weiten Weg nach Suna zutragen. Das Dach war spitz und großzügig mit schwarzen und dunkelblauen Ornamenten versehen. Rechts und lins waren Türen eingebaut worden, auf denen wieder das Symbol des Landes aus dem der Kazekage stammte zu sehen war.

Zögerlich näherte ich mich dem kleinem Haufen.  
Ehe ich mich jedoch versah, wurde mir von einem der Ninjas die Tasche abgenommen. Verwundert sah ich sie an. Alle zusammen verbeugten sich. Einer aber, trat einen Schritt hervor. „Der Kazekage bewartet sie bereits…Soraya- sama!", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.  
*Soraya- sama! Ja, das gefällt mir immer besser…*  
Ich bedankte mich kurz, und machte mich dann auf den Weg Richtung Hochsitz. Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Türen, und blickte kurz darauf in ein paar kalte türkisfarbene Augen…eins war klar: Dieses Jahr würde spannend werden.


	4. Chapter 3

-Kapitel 3  
-Anreise und ein perverser Kazekage…

[B]E[/B]rschrocken starrte ich in die kalten Augen meines Gegenübers. „Ähm…H- hi?" Sein Gesicht war starr und zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen. „Steig ein.", forderte er mich leise auf. Ohne Widerspruch hopste ich in den Hochsitz und nahm neben ihm platz. Verwundert sah ich ihn an. In ungeahnter Schnelligkeit begann er die mit nur allzu bekannten Fingerzeichen zu schließen -für ein Jutsu, das verhinderte, belauscht zu werden.  
„Wir müssen reden…" *Oh nein, diesen Satz kenne ich doch. * Ich hatte schon halb dazu angesetzt, einen beleidigten Satz heraus zu quäken, als er mir abermals ins Wort fiel. „Werden wir beobachtet?"  
Konzentriert blickte ich ins Nichts. Besser gesagt, starrte ich einen kleinen hellen Fleck an, der auf meinen Schuhen zu sehen war. Dennoch konzentrierte ich mich auf die Umgebung. MeiNe Aug%n färbten sich giftgrün… „Ja…einige Chakren, die ich nicht denen der anderen Ninjas aus Suna- oder Kumo-Gakure zuordnen kann…schätzungsweise Oto- nins, aber ziemlich schwache.", grinste ich, als der letzte Satz beendet war. „Gut, dann denke ich, ist diese Mission *etzt offiziell für dic` eröffnet.", steif saß er neben mir neben mir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Aber einige Fragen blieben immer noch offen. „Und…ja, was heißt das jetzt im Klartext?", peinlich berührt wand ich meinen Kopf ab. „Darf ich sie jetzt Duzen?", ich sah ihn immer noch nicht an.  
Bevor er mir jedoch eine Antwort geben konnte, klopfte es an der Türe, die auf der Seite des Kazekages angebracht war. „Kazekage- sama, wir würden jetzt losreisen, da wir nun endlich vollständig sind!", rief eine mir nicht bekannte Stimme durch die zugezogenen Rollladen des Fensters. Mit einem lauten Gepolter setzte sich der Hochsitz in Bewegung.

Wieder einmal, in Blitzgeschwindigkeit, formte er die Siegel des Jutsus und schon waren wir wider von der Welt abgeschnitten. „Ähm, was ist jetzt mit dem … Duzen?", meine Stimme klang genervt, immerhin war ich es, die sozusagen in seiner Gewalt war. Uns hörte keiner, er war viel stärker als ich, was ich auch hoffte, wenn er Kazekage war, wäre ja ziemlich blöd gewesen, wenn es nicht so sein würde, und ich müsste ihn bald heiraten, ohne Wenn und Aber. Außerdem war er mir fruchtbar unsympathisch. Man konnte ihn als eine wandelnde Gefriertruhe bezeichnen, und zwar eine der Sorte, die Jahre lang Garantie haben. Aber ich merke schon, ich wiederhole mich bloß. Jedenfalls ist mir klar geworden, dass der Typ da neben mir nicht den Anfang machen wird. Ich weiß ja nicht woran es liegt, aber er scheint ziemlich schüchtern zu sein. Also bitte. Wie alt ist der Junge? 17? 18? Vielleicht auch erst 16? Da hatte der doch sicherlich schon mal eine Freundin, wenn er sie nicht alle mit seinen Mörderauftreten verschreckt hat, oder er hat sie alle umgebracht, sobald sie mit ihm in der Kiste waren. Ich lachte leise. Bestimmt ziemlich krasse Vorstellung. Da liegt ein halbnacktes Weib auf seinem Bett und er steht vor ihr und verkündet ihr vollkommen ausdruckslos, das er sie jetzt umbringen wird. Neia, ich traue es ihm ja irgendwie zu, aber ich mein, mit mir wird der das sicher nicht machen. Meine Güte, wieso bringe ich eigentlich ihn mit meinem, besser gesagt, mit seinem Schlafzimmer in Zusammenhang?  
Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir zwar die ganze Zeit, dass er wirklich gut aussehe, und sicher auch eine…Wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Granate im Bett sein würde…?

Aber es gibt ja da auch noch die Punkte, die mehr als nur dagegensprechen. Er ist arrogant, ein Kühlschrank, denkt sicher nur an sich, er ist der Kazekage, was ja eigentlich nicht das Problem wäre, aber ich würde ihn ja bald heiraten müssen, wenn auch nur als Scheinehe, aber immerhin. Wenn ich dann nachdem ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte, und das nur als One-Night-Stand, das ja ziemlich…scheiße wäre. Erstens, weil er mich dann töten würde, Zweitens, dass wenn es herauskommen würde, alle Welt von der SCHEINehe wusste und Drittens, meine Mutter mich dann ebenfalls töten würde, dafür, dass ich sie angelogen hatte…

Aber…_halt Stopp!_  
Anderes Thema. Wenn wir zwei, also der Kage und ich ein gutes und überzeugendes Paar abgeben sollte, musste ich mehr über ihn erfahren, ebenso wie er über mich. Und da ich wusste, dass er niemals freiwillig mit den Infos herausrücken würde, musste ich Wohl oder Übel selbst die Sache in die Hand nehmen.  
„Okey, ich denke, da wir beide und ja nicht wirklich kennen, und wir ja eigentlich eine gute SCHEINehe…", ich betonte das ‚schein' lautstark. „…abgeben sollen, muss ich einiges über dich erfahren, um je nach dem damit umzugehen. Aber da ich denke, dass du nicht als Erster damit herausrücken würdest fange ich jetzt einfach mal damit an.", plapperte ich ohne Pause los, als mir als Erstes einmal auffiel, das er mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage bezüglich des Duzens geantwortet hatte. Doch da er mich ja nicht irgendwie anders angesehen, beziehungsweise angesprochen hatte, abgesehen von den Mörderblicken, schlussfolgerte ich daraus, dass ich einfach die stumme Erlaubnis von ihm bekommen hatte. Kurz darauf begann ich mit meiner Selbstbeschreibung.  
„Mein Name ist Soraya Minamoto, und stamme ebenfalls von dem Minamoto-Clan ab. Mein Heimatland ist Kumo-gakure. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und habe am zweiten Juni Geburtstag. Meine Familie besteht aus meinem Vater, meiner Mutter, meinen zwei kleinen Geschwistern und mir. Ebenso noch aus hunderten von Tanten und Onkels und so weiter. Das ist nicht so wichtig.", ich überlegte kurz, was ich noch sagen könnte, ehe ich fortfuhr.  
„Mein Lieblingsessen ist Ramen, ich gehe gerne spazieren und schlafe am liebsten bis spät nachmittags…mmh, Erfahrung in Beziehungen habe ich schon ziemlich viel. Gute sowie schlechte. Tja…was kann ich denn noch sagen? Keine Ahnung, jetzt bist du drann.", grinste ich nett. Das einzige, was er tat: die Wand vor ihm anstarren. „Name: Gaara Sabakuno, Alter: 17, Kazekage von Suna – Gakure. Familie: Zwei ältere Geschwister.", ratterte er herunter. Was mir jedoch auffiel, genau in dieser Reinfolge, standen auch die Angaben im Bingobuch…"Und vielleicht auch noch was privates?", versuchte ich ihn anzuspornen, doch leider mit nur sehr geringem Erfolg. „Ich mag Schokoladenpudding und Hasse Meeresfrüchte." „Wow, das war definitiv der längste Satz, den du je in meiner Anwesenheit gesagt hast. Du redest nicht wirklich gerne, oder?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem er zu ende geredet hatte. „Hn. Nicht wirklich. Nein.", antwortete er mir, wärend er weiterhin die Wand gegenüber fixierte. Damit war die Unterhaltung wohl erst mal eingestellt.

„Pf…", gelangweilt pustete ich eine meiner Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht, wärend ich an dem Kleid das ich anhatte, herumzog. Wahrscheinlich würde ich jeden Tag in dem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt werden, und nicht mehr hinaus an die frische Luft kommen. Wenn man dieses Wüstenklima überhaupt als Luft bezeichnen konnte. Oder aber, ich würde die klassische Hausfrau darstellen. Putzen, Kochen… (hoffentlich musste ich nicht auch noch auf irgendwelche mir wildfremden Kinder aufpassen müssen!) und das den ganzen lieben langen beschissenen Tag. Neia, vielleicht wusste Gaara ja etwas. „Sag mal. Was soll ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit in Suna machen?", flüsterte ich leise. Unser Ambiente war ziemlich gruselig, und ich wollte es ja, so mühsam wie wir es uns aufgebaut hatten, nicht zerstören. Ja, ich weiß, ziemlich gestört, an so etwas überhaupt zu denken…aber ic-  
„Du wirst eine Prüfung zur Entschlüsselungsexpertin machen und vielleicht auch noch bei unserem Ninja - Krankenhaus mithelfen.  
„Und wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will…", fragte ich angriffslustig. Ich mein, gut er war mein baldiger ‚Ehemann', aber trotzdem hatte er nicht das Recht, einfach irgendetwas zu bestimmen. _Er ist Kazekage, er darf das…_ flüsterte aber trotzdem eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Mir ist egal was du willst, du machst das und damit Schluss…", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. „Schon gut…ich mach's ja…", also echt hey. Einen an der Klatsche haben wir aber nicht oder? Beleidigt sah ich aus dem Fenster. Sollte er doch machen was er will, ich würde keinen Ton mehr von mir geben.

Zweieinhalb Tage waren wir jetzt schon unterwegs, hatten kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt und schliefen, wenn wir abends anhielten um unser Lager aufzuschlagen, nicht einmal gemeinsam in einem Zelt. Die Nachtwache übernahmen immer zwei Ninjas aus Suna - Gakure, die dann Tagsüber schliefen und bei Nacht für unsere Sicherheit verantwortlich waren. Diese zwei, eine junge Frau mit kurzen, stoppeligen Haaren, und ein mittleren Alters mit fast vollkommen einbandergiertem Gesicht, waren die einzigen die mitbekamen, dass das vermeintliche Ehepaar, Gaara Sabakuno und Soraya Minamoto, nicht einmal ein Zelt teilten. Ihre Fragenden Blicke quittierte ich mit bösen Blicken und einem einfachen Satz, nämlich: _Noch nie was von Streit gehört? Auch die verliebtesten Pärchen tun das mal…und jetzt schaut nicht so bescheuert_!" Danach war ich wütend abgedampft und hatte mich zurück in mein Zelt verzogen und war wieder eingeschlafen.  
Im Moment saß ich wieder neben Gaara und hielt, meinem Ego wegen, immer noch in seiner Anwesenheit den Mund. „In einer halben Stunde kommen wir in Suna an. Zieh dich wieder um.", seine Stimme durchschnitt die eisige Kälte zwischen uns und ließ sie förmlich kochen. Ja es stimmte, ich hatte das vorgeschriebene Outfit, bestehend aus dem weißen Kleid, dem Umhang und den Schuhen, am zweiten Tag durch ein anderes ersetzt. Denn der Stoff war nicht besonders dick und in den Wäldern Konoha' s war es eiskalt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu hier, in der Trockensavanne, kurz vor der Wüste Sunas. Jedoch hatte ich auch heute morgen, nicht das weibliche Kage - Outfit, so wie ich es nannte, angezogen, sondern stattdessen einen einfachen Rock und ein T-Shirt, denn Gaara hatte es mit einem wütendem Blick gezeigt, dass er es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, das ich mich seinen Befehlen wieder setzte.  
Auch jetzt überhörte ich ihn gekonnt und strafte ihn damit, dass ich ihn ignorierte.  
„Hast du mir etwa nicht zugehört. Du sollst dich umziehen und die traditionelle Tracht der Familie der Kage anziehen!", wütend und mit funkenspeienden Augen sah er mich an.  
„Warum sollte ich…", antwortete ich nur, meiner Art nicht gerecht, kalt. Und damit wusste ich dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Blitzschnell schon sein Sand hervor und packte mich an meinem Hals, eher eR mich hart gegen die verschlossene Türe drückte. „Jetzt13hör mir mal gut13zu Kumo – Ninja, du unterliegst jetzt meinen Befehlef und machst was ich sage. Der Raikage hätte mir ruhig jemanden schicken können, der einwenig Respekt hat!", zischte er laut. „Entschuldigen sie [I]Kazekage-sama[/I], aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidet und es etwas mit mir zutuf hat! Und der Raikage hat absolut nichts damit zutun, also hören sie auf mein Dorf und dessen Oberhaupt zu beleidigen, so etwas kann schnell zu Krieg führen.", giftete ich zurück. Langsam zog sich der Sand zurück und ich plumpste unelegant auf den Boden. „Umdrehen…", maulte ich leise vor mich her und sah Gaara an. Ich war zu weit gegangen, meine Mission war es die perfekte Ehefrau abzugeben, und seine Befehle zu beachten. Und genau das hatte ich gerade nicht getan, ich hatte gegen eine Regel einer Mission verstoßen und dies war eine S-Rang Mission, bei der ich mir keinen Fehler leisten durfte. „Umdrehen…bitte.", presste ich einweiteres Mal durch meine Lippen, diesmal jedoch mit dem kleinen Anhängsel der Höflichkeitsform. „Warum sollte ich?", Gaara zog seine nichtvorhandenen Augenbrauen in die Höhe, verschränkte die Arme und sah mich von seinem Sitzplatz aus an. „Weil ich mich umziehen muss und ich es gerne nicht vor ihren Augen täte Kazekage-sama.", lächelte ich zuckersüß, doch immer noch mit leicht zynischen Unterton. Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben drehte Gaara sich um. Wenigstens ein wenig Anstand besaß der Kerl noch.  
Gemütlich zog ich mir meinen Rock und das Oberteil aus, gerade entledigte ich mich auch meiner Schuhe, um das Kleid richtig anziehen zu können, ohne es dreckig zu machen, als Gaaras Stimme ein weiteres mal erklang. „Hast du es endlich?", seine Stimme klang genervt. Mit ebenso einem Blick sah ich zu ihm und musste unter entsetzen feststellen, dass er mich einfach ansah…anstarrte und das ohne Scham. „Umdrehen hab ich gesagt verdammt! Du Perversling ist denn das zu fassen!", wütend schleuderte ich ihm meinen Rock entgegen und hielt mir schnell den Umhang vor den Körper.  
Während ich ihn angeschrieen hatte, hatte ich, so wie es aussah, all meine Vorsätze über Bord geworfen, denn ich hatte ihn wieder geduzt, sowie überhaupt mit ihm geredet, auch wenn dies eigentlich nur wegen der Ehre meines Dorfes passiert war.  
Galant und ohne mich eines weiteren Wortes anzusehen, drehte er sich um und wartete. Und das tat er solange, bis ich mit zischender Stimme mein fertig sein verkündete.

20 Minuten später.

Mein Blick haftete an dem Rollo der Türe und beobachtete die sandige Landschaft, die mit rasantem Tempo an uns vorbeizog. Nachdem ich mich vorins gesetzt hatte, war nichts Weiteres passiert, außer, das mir der Schweiß schon fast bis ans Kinn geflossen war. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, in so einer Hitze zu leben und fragte mich von da an, ob die Häuser in Suna auch Klimaanlagen besaßen. Denn überhaupt: In Kumo war es meist bewölkt, doch hier zierte keine einige Wolke den sternenklaren Himmel. Mittlerweile war es fast 10 Uhr abends und in weniger als fünf Minuten sollten wir Suna erreicht haben. Die Reise war ohne große Probleme verlaufen, da wir eine ziemlich große Ninja Gruppe dabei hatten, die sich um den Schutz kümmerte und auch zwei weitere, die sich um Spione oder Feinde jeder Art im Voraus gekümmert hatten, und so also Feinde, schon bevor wir eine Strecke erreichten oder passierten, ausschalteten.  
Die riesige Stadtmauer Sunas wurde am Horizont sichtbar und neugierig öffnete ich das Rollo noch ein weiteres Stück und sah sie immer näher kommen.  
Vielleicht noch 2 Minuten dann waren wir da, noch fünf Kilometer, noch drei Kilometer noch zwei Kilometer, wir waren da.

Mit einem unangenehmen Ruckeln kamen wir zum stehen und Gaara beugte sich aus dem Fenster, gab sich den Wachen somit zuerkennen, und wurde ohne großes Trallala ins Dorf gelassen.  
Suna war wirklich eine wunderbare Stadt. Die Mauern waren so hoch, das kein Ninja sie überspringen konnte, so dick, das keine Bombe und kein Jutsu sie durchbrechen können würde, jedenfalls nicht vollständig. Kleine Gassen mit runden und leicht moppelig aussehenden Häusern zierten den Weg und kleine Kinder sprangen durch die Straßen und riefen sich gegenseitig zu, dass der Kage wieder da sei.  
So wie es aussah, hatte Gaara wohl einen ziemlich guten Ruf. Jedenfalls bei den kleinsten Bewohnern seines Dorfes.  
Dann kamen wir am Marktplatz an wo sich auf 12 Uhr das Kagegebäude erstreckte. Groß, rund und…bunt.  
„Hier wirst du nächste Zeit wohnen, meine Schwester wird dich empfangen, steig aus.", sagte er, der Besitzer des größten Hauses Sunas, monoton.  
Und was er sagte. Ich meine, wenigstens könnte er mir beim aussteigen helfen, oder mir gar sagen wo ich genau hin müsste, oder so was halt…ach ja, und ‚bitte' kennt der Herr auch nicht.  
Ohne noch einen Wimpernschlag länger in dem stickigem, doch recht großen, Hocksitz zu verbringen, riss ich die Türe auf und hopste direkt auf den Zentralen Punkt auf dem Marktplatz.  
Viele Menschen, junge und alte, Ninja und normale Dorfbewohner waren stehen geblieben und starrten mich an. Gut, ich weiß jetzt ungefähr was sie denken, natürlich, dass ich nicht der Kage bin und sie sich auch deshalb fragen, wieso ich dann dort drinnen sitze…dort wo eigentlich nur der Kage saß.  
Da ich tief in meinem Inneren immer noch an die Wichtigkeit der Mission dachte, sah ich hiermit den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um all diesen Leuten klar zu machen, in welcher Beziehung ich mit Gaara stand. Und eins muss man mir glauben, es fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht:  
Ich stand nun fast einen Meter vom Hochsitz entfernt und konnte somit Gaara nicht mehr Berühren, was eigentlich auch meine Absicht gewesen war, weshalb ich mir etwas anderes überlegten musste, weil ich ihn ja so nicht vor der gesamten Horde küssen konnte…oder zumindest umarmen konnte. Gut es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, einfach näher zutreten, aber das wollte ich nun doch zutiefst vermeiden, also entschloss ich mich für die einfachste Variante.  
Strahlend Lächeln, und zwar in Richtung Kage und dann noch ein kleiner zugeworfener Kuss und die Worte „Bis später Schatz!", ehe ich schnellen Schrittes durch die sich teilende Menge lief und mir von zwei Ninjas, das Tor zum Kazekageanwesen öffnen ließ.  
Kaum war die Türe hinter mir zugefallen verblasste mein Lächeln und machte einer missmutigen Maske platz.  
„Beautiful fate würd' ich mal sagen…", murmelte ich sarkastisch vor mir her, ehe ich auf sah und immer noch missmutig, jetzt jedoch erschrocken, in das Gesicht einer ziemlich großen Blondine sah…*oh nein, das hat die jetzt aber nicht gehört, oder?*, schoss es mir panisch durch den Kopf. „Hallo, mein Name ist Temari Sabakuno und du bist…" „Soraya, Soraya Minamoto…freut mich", presste ich gequält aus mir heraus


	5. Chapter 4

-Kapitel 4

-Kämpfe, Streitereien und Krieg…

Bei Gaara

[Erzählersicht]

Innerlich perplex hielt er die Luft an. Konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihn eine Frau so in Verlegenheit brachte? Kopfschüttelnd stieg er wenige Minuten später aus seinem Hochsitz und lief durch den Hintereingang hinauf in sein Büro. Während seiner Abwesenheit hatten sich große Papierberge angestaut und sein Schreibtisch war überladen von Schriftrollen und anderweit wichtigen Pergamenten und Berichten. Verzweifelt über diese viele Arbeit zog er seinen Kagemantel aus, setze den Hut ab und ließ sich hinter den Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl sinken und sah sich um. Sein Büro sah katastrophal aus, der sonst so schöne halb rUnde Raum mit den vielen kleinen Fenstern und dem tollen Ausblick, immerhin befa.d er sich im vorletztem Stock, war unordentlich. Sein Teppich, den er sich besorgt hatte um es einwenig gemütlicher zu machen, war `reckig, die Blumen die rechts und links neben dem Tisch standen vertrocknet und die , kreisrunden Einb5chtungen, einst waren sie Fenster gewesen, doch jetzt war kaum mehr etwas von ihnen durch den vielen Dreck erkennbar, mit Sand besetzt.

Gaara war fertig mit den Nerven. Vor weniger als einem Monat war ihm Shukaku entfernt worden und er hatte es bis jetzt erst viermal geschafft zu schlafen. Also einmal die Woche. Gut, sein Körper und auch er selbst waren es gewöhnt, doch ohne Shukaku fiel es ihm außerordentlich schwer und es plagten ihn immer wieder Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelanfälle. Das musste er ändern…

Außerdem sah es um das Dorf schlecht aus. Seit dem Angriff Deidaras und Sasoris war die Mauer, die Suna umringte beschädigt und selbst die ANBU, konnte sie nicht einfach wieder in einer Woche herstellen. Das brauchte seine Zeit. Und jetzt auch noch diese bescheuerte Heirat. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass diese Soraya ihn nicht leiden konnte, und doch opferte sie sich dafür auf, wenn man das so nennen konnte, immerhin war es ja eine Mission gewesen, eine auf dem Level S, und tat alles, was man machen musste, wenn man verliebt war. In diesem Fall in ihn, das Monster Suna-Gakures. Seufzend griff er nach der Wasserkanne und wollte gerade die großen Blumen gießen, als er bemerkte, dass sich kein einziger Tropfen Wasser in ihr befand. Und noch ein Grund, weshalb Soraya so wichtig für ihn war. Sie kam aus Kumo und dort gab es eine relativ hohe Niederschlagsrate, zwar nicht so hoch wie die in Ame-Gakure, aber trotzdem überdurchschnittlich. Die Dorfbewohner brauchten das Wasser. In der Wüste hatte es schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr geregnet, und die Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Wüstenstürme zogen schon länger wieder durchs Land und sorgten für noch größere Schäden der Nahrungs- und Wasservorräte...

An den Schläfen reibend setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und nahm sich den ersten Papierberg vor. Das würde eine anstrengende Nacht werden.

_Sorayas Sicht_

Ich musterte das Mädchen vor mir. Sie hatte blonde Haare, die frech zu vier Zöpfen gebunden worden waren. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie einen zusammengeklappten Fächer, während ihren Körper ein schwarzer Kimono, der von einem roten Band zusammengehalten wurde, schmückte.

Temari 's Augen waren von blasser grüner Farbe, und drückten eine Gutherzigkeit aus, die ich nur selten bei Leuten sah, dennoch war ihr Gesicht streng verzogen und ihre Augen musterungsvoll auf mich geheftet. Plötzlich ohne vorher irgendwelche Anzeigen davor von sich zugeben zückte sie ein Kunai und warf es zielgenau auf mich zu. Immer noch einwenig geschockt sah ich auf die Waffe in meiner Hand, die ich reflexartig am Griff gepackt hatte, damit sie mir keinen13Schaden zu fügen konnte.

„Was sollte denn das jetzt?", z)schte ich wütend und wich flink einem Windwarbel aus, der die Türe hinter mir mächtig inc Wanken `rachte, jedoch nicht aus den Angeln fiel. Vielleicht war das ja ein Hinterhalt und in Wirklichkeit war das dort, dieses Wesen, dass mich kalt anstarrte und so ganz den netten Eindruck an sich verdrängt hatte, ja ein Feind- aber… das war nicht möglich. Ich haÞte die Chakrapräzens an Gaara wahrgenommen, und die Frau, die mit ihren wirklich bildlich ausgefahrenen Krallen, vor mir stand, war die Person, der ich als einzigste das Chakra zu ordnen konnte. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich ziemlich klar: Das was Temari Sabakuno, Gaaras große Schwester, sie sah nämlich älter aus als unser ach so tolle Kazekage, aber was, und das meinte ich jetzt wirklich ernst, wollte sie von mir? „Hey man, lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab dir nichts getan!", schrie ich, jetzt mehr als wütend zu der Blonden. Wahrscheinlich war das hier wirklich ein Hinterhalt, oh ja das war einer und zwar ein ganz gerissener. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd gewesen sein? Der Kazekage spiele dem Raikage etwas vor, konntd mich, eine ANBU, weglocken, und wollte nun versuchen Informationen aus mir heraus zu bekommen& Doch leider hatte sich das alles and%rs –schwerer- als geplant herausgestellt$ und er hatte seinen Plan geändert und ließ mich jetzt von seiner beschissenen Schwester angreifen um mich aus dem Weg zu räuman! So etwas perverses aber auch. Ich weis…meine Wortwahl ist nicht die passende aber hey, von mir auch so etwas … Abartiges!

Festentschlossen ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug, Chakra in sie hinein ladend, auf den Boden. Große Splitter rissen gänzlich aus der Erdoberfläche und blieben nach oben hin auf dem Grund stecken. Diese Benutzte ich, um mich schnellstmöglich zu Temari hinzubewegen. Ich war Nah- und sie Distanzkämperin, also musste ich mich ihr nähern, um sie mit einer meiner Attacken angreifen zu können. Doch wie sollte ich es schaffen. Meine Gegnerin verstand leider ziemlich schnell was ich mit dieser Aktion bewirken wollte und wich mit einigen Sprüngen zurück, nur um mich noch zusätzlich mit einigen Windböen auf Abstand zu halten. In meiner Not zückte ich einen Kunai aus meinem Schuh, die einzige wirklich nützliche Waffe die ich bei mir hatte. Ich war einfach nur aufgeschmissen. Mein Schwert und auch die Gifte, und andere Artefakte die ich für das Kämpfen benötigte, waren in meiner Reisetasche verstaut. Alles was ich bei mir trug war ein Kunai, und drei mickrige Shuriken. Sonst, nicht, gähnende Leere in meiner sonst so großen Auswahl an Waffen.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich das Ninjutzu, meiner blonden Gegnerin leider zu spät und mit einem donnernden Geräusch wurde ich gegen eine der Säulen, die hier überall herumstanden, katapultiert. Röchelnd setzte ich mich auf und wischte mir einen kleinen Rinnsal Blut aus den Mundwinkeln, ehe ich mich wider kerzengerade aufstellte.

Perplex sah ich mich um. Niemand. Absolut keiner war hier zu finden. Nicht eine Menschenseele war hier anwesend. Ich war allein. „Du Feigling komm sofort wieder her! Dann zeig ich dir mal wo der Hammer hängt!", brüllte ich mit schriller Stimme in den Vorraum des Kazekagegebäudes.

Keiner Antwortete, und auch, als ich mit meinem Bluterbe, die Gegend absuchte. Nichts. „Pf. War klar, kaum komme ich richtig in Fahrt verschwindet dieses doofe Kind!" Das war natürlich nicht wahr. Ich war so etwas von überhaupt nicht in Fahrt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging es mir sogar richtig beschissen. Mein Schädel brummte, die Schnittwunde an meiner Backe, auch wenn sie nicht gerade groß war, schmerzte furchtbar und mein Äußeres sah auch nicht gerade sehr schön aus, als ich es jetzt so in einem der Brocken, die früher einmal ein schöner Marmorboden gewesen waren, spiegelte. Die Haare standen mir wirr vom Kopf ab und meine Kleider waren durch diese nervigen Windböen auch vollkommen geschrotet. Aber eins war sicher. Jetzt würde ich zum Kazekage gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Aber so was von!

Mit teilweise zerfetzten Klamotten, und einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den wahrscheinlich das größte Monster in die Hose hätte scheißen lassen, rannte ich die Treppen hinauf, die sich am Ende des Kampfplatzes befanden. Es konnte ja nicht sein, das nicht eine Menschenseele hier in diesem beschissenen Gebäude war. Irgendwer musste mich und Temari doch kämpfen gehört haben, da wir beide ja auch nicht gerade sehr leise gewesen waren. Doch schon bald war das Rätsel gelöst, denn wirklich [B]niemand[/B], absolut niemand, war in diesem Track des Hauses zu finden. Ich bog um die hundertste Kurve und da! Ein Shinobi, neia, ein normaler kleiner Gen-nin konnte man besser sagen, stand mit seinen zwei Teamkolleginnen am Ende des Flures und unterhielt sich mit ihnen im Flüsterton. „Hey ihr da!", rief ich mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme. Und eilte zu ihnen.

Der Junge, der als einziger mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden hatte, drehte sich um und warf mir nur einen kalten Blick zu. Frechheit! Meine eh schon angespannten Nerven rissen. „Wo ist das Kazekagebüro!" Meine Frage klang eher wie ein Befehl, doch der kleine Hecht zuckte nicht einmal mit der Augenbraue, ganz so, als hätte er mich nicht verstanden. „Hast du mich nicht verstanden, oder was?", mit blitzenden Augen packte ich ihn am Kragen und hob ihn, gegen die Wand pressend, auf meine Höhe. „Sag mir [U]sofort[/U] wo ich das Büro finde, oder es setzt was!", knirschte ich und meine Wut stieg ins Unermessliche. Nach einer gestammelten Antwort drehte ich mich wortlos um und rannte die Treppen hinauf, immer der Beschreibung des Ge-nin folgend.

Kaum zwei Minuten später riss ich ohne anzuklopfen die Türe Gaaras Büros auf und preschte mit einem irren Tempo auf den Schreibtisch zu. Laut ließ ich meine Handflächen auf den Tisch knallen und starrte in das Ausdruckslose Gesicht des Kazekages. [B]„Du! Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen dir so eine Frechheit zu erlauben, nur weil du Vollidiot der Kazekage bist kannst du auch nicht einfach alles so machen wie DU denkst es zu wolle oder zu können! Und glaub mir das wird ein Nachspiel haben und ich will SOFORT eine Erklärung für die ganze Scheiße! Und zwar jetzt!"[/b], bei jedem Wort war ich seinem Gesicht näher gekommen so das seine Nasenspitze die meine Berührte. Gaaras Augenbraue (die ich nur als eine Falte ausmachen konnte…hatte der Typ keine Augenbrauen(?)) wanderte skeptisch nach oben.

Außer mir schlug ich immer wieder mit der Faust auf seinen aktenüberladenen Tisch.

Bevor eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen uns entbrannte:

„Sag es mir! SOFORT!"

„Du wiederholst dich, komm mal wieder runter!"

„Wie bitte!"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, du sollst mal wieder runter kommen!"

„Ich geb' dir gleich runter kommen Ich will jetzt wissen was hier passiert ist!"

„Es reicht! Ich lass mich doch nicht von dir wegen irgendetwas Beschuldigen, mit dem ich gar nichts zu tun hab'!"

„Schön…Dann…Glaub mir, ich hau' dir so eine auf' s Maul, dass du deine hässliche Visage monatelang nicht mehr bewegen kannst!"

„Versuch' s doch! Na los, mach schon!"

„Ja klar, um dann wegen Handgreiflichkeiten gegenüber dem Kazekage in den Knast zu kommen!"

„Uuuh, traust du dich etwa nicht? Und du sollst eine aus der ANBU sein? Pah, das ich nicht lache!"

_Batsch!_

Seine Stimme, die dessen provozierenden Unterton in sich hatte, der Blick, der sagte „Na los!" und das Gesicht, welches herausfordernd in mein Antlitz schaute…Das alles hatte mir den Rest gegeben. Und ohne vorher darüber nach zu denken, hatte ich Gaara Sabakuno, dem Kazekage, meinem Vorgesetztem, meinem zukünftigem Ehemann, dem geilsten Typen des- nein Stopp, ich komme zur Sache: ich hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Unvorstellbar, aber wahr.

Sein Sand, der in auch jetzt noch beschützte, obwohl Shukaku ja schon exportiert worden war, stand zu weit weg und konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Meine Hand war hervorgeschnellt und hatte ihm kurzer hand, mit flacher Haltung, die kräftigste Ohrfeige gegeben, die ich ohne Chakra produzieren konnte.

Stille. Mein Atem rasselte, Gaaras Augen bebten unter den geschlossenen Liedern und das Blut, sein Blut, lief leise aus der Nase, über den Mund und tropfte schließlich von seinem Kinn, direkt auf meine Hand die immer noch auf einen seiner Papierstapel lag.  
Und direkt in diesem Moment wurde mir eins klar, Gaara war auch nur ein Mensch. Und auch, wenn er gefühllos war, sein Körper bestand ebenso aus Fleisch und Blut. Doch wieso fiel mir gerade jetzt ein, dass er vielleicht nicht anders als ich war? Weil ich ihn geschlagen hatte? Weil er zitternd vor mir saß? Weil ich etwas getan hatte, das mich wahrscheinlich den Tod kosten konnte? Und wieso…dachte ich jetzt darüber nach, ob es mir leid tun sollte, wo ich doch vor wenigen Sekunden noch eine unsagbare Wut in mir gespürt hatte?

Doch sie war verflogen. Weg. Meine Wut, der Hass, weg. Einfach so. Ohne, dass ich es wollte, schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen und meine Hand verkrampfte sich. „Warum! Ha? Sag es mir!" „Was denn? Ich weis von nichts!", seine Stimme klang leicht fragend. Etwas, das ich selbst noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Immer nur Wut, Hass, Arroganz…Als ich anfing zu sprechen, diesmal ruhiger, und einigermaßen gefasst, zitterte meine Stimme. Ich konnte mir einfach nic(t eingestehen, dass er, der Kazekage von einem Angriff nichts wusste. Das war alles so unlogisch, völlig &atal!

Äußerlic( dae Ruhe selbst setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl der vor seinem Tisch stand. Dann begann ich zu reden:

„Deine Schwester hat mir einen nicht besonders schönen Empfang gemacht. Temari, so hieß sie doch, hat mich, kaue dass ich ihr gegenübergetreten war, mit ihrem Fächer gegen die Wand der Halle gefegt. Sie muss wohl gewusst haben, dass ich in dieser Zeit vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Nur ein paar Kunais hatte ich dabei, doch letztendlich halfen mir diese auch nicht…sie hat das Gewand vollkommen zerstört und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist sie dann feige abgehauen…ich verlange also nur eine logische Erklärung für dieses Verhalten." Ich wunderte mich selbst, wie ich so ruhig bleiben konnte. Immerhin, vor wenigen Minuten war ich ausgerastet und hätte am liebsten seinen Tisch aus dem Fenster geworfen und ihn eine in seine Visage…oh. Ich hatte ihm ja eine geknallt…

„Es…" „Ich kümmere mich darum.", antwortete Gaara ehe ich meinen Satz vervollständigen konnte. „Matsuri! Bring mir Kankuro her!" Verwundert sah ich den Rotschopf vor mir an. Kaum einige Minuten voller Stille später klopfte es an der Tür und ein gutaushender großer gebräunter und… lilabemalter Mann trat in den Raum. „Kankuro. Bring bitte Soraya in mei- unser Zimmer. Matsuri, hol' mir Temari her, ich muss etwas mit ihr besprechen. Beeil dich.", genervt stützte er den Kopf auf seine Hände.

Wenige Minuten später stolperte ein Mädchen mit großen Augen und braunen Haaren in den Raum und kündigte mit einer Verbeugung Temari an.

Als ich die Blondine wieder sah, hätte ich ihr am liebsten einen der besonders dicken Missionsberichte an den Kopf geworfen. Doch ich beherrschte mich, wenigsten einigermaßen: man nehme an, dass ich sie mit meinen Blicken tötete und nebenbei fast das Gewand zerriss (solange das überhaupt noch möglich war immerhin hatte sie da ja schon ganze Arbeit geleistet), indem ich meine Hände so fest darin verankerte, dass es bedrohlich knirschte…

Kaum das Temari da war trat Kankuro aus dem Raum heraus und ich folgte ihm gezwungenermaßen. Durch die bereits geschlossene Tür konnte ich wahrnehmen wie eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den Geschwistern ausbrach, und mit genugtun stellte ich fest das Gaara ihr gewaltig einheizte…Pah! Blondes Biest, nimm das!

Kankuro lief neben mir her und verlor die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort. Wir stiegen eine Treppe hinauf und waren nun im letzten Stockwerk. Eine einzige große Tür war zusehen und wortlos bekam ich einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, dann war er in einer Rauchwolke verschwunden…gesprächig…wirklich.

Die Räumlichkeiten Gaaras, unsere Räumlickeiten, erstreckten sich über das gesamte letzte Stockwerk. Alles war mit vielen Fenstern ausgestattet und der Boden wurde von einem hellen Teppich eingenommen. Durch eine große Flügeltür trat man in einen Flur, dessen Wände, genau wie alle anderen, aus Sandstein bestanden und mit weiser Farbe angemalt waren. Stylisch...? Ging so.

Im Moment befand ich mich im Schlafzimmer von mir und Gaara…es war schön.

Direkt vor mir, ich stand im Türrahmen, erstreckte sich ein riesiges, nach außen hin gerundetes Panoramafenster. Viele kleine Punkte leuchteten mir entgegen und ich konnte ganz Suna in der Dunkelheit vor mir erkennen. Kaum zu glauben wir groß doch die Wüste war…

Mein Blick wanderte gen Himmel und abertausende Sterne am Horizont flimmern und glitzerten mir entgegen. Ein Anblick, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. In Kumo-Gakure, meiner Heimatstadt waren die Wolken das einzige was man Tag und Nacht am Himmel zu sehen bekam.

Ich sah mich weiter um. Ein großes Bett mit edel aussehendem schwarzem Bettbezug auf der Decke und den zwei Kissen, stand an der Wand, mittig dem Raum. Seufzend lies ich mich auf die Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen. Das sollte also mein neues Zuhause sein? Ein komisches Gefühl…einfach so anders.

Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin und lies meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Ein dunkler Schrank, wahrscheinlich teures Kirschholz, prangte an einer ganzen Seite des Raumes. Links und rechts neben dem Bett waren zwei ebenfalls aus Kirschholz hergestellte Nachtschränke, auf denen jeweils eine Nachttischlampe stand.

Eins würde klar sein: ich schlief am Fenster, also rechts…!

Als ich mich aufstemmte und mich auf eine Türe links vom Bett zuging, küsste ich prompt den Boden.

Schmerzverzerrt rieb ich mir mein Gesicht und sah auf den Übeltäter der mich zu Fall gebracht hatte. Zwei Koffer, meine Koffer. Genervt stellte ich mich wieder auf die Beine, schleppte das Gepäck hinüber zum Schrank und machte mich dann wieder auf zu dieser einen Tür…die Koffer würde ich später, nein, sagen wir morgen, auspacken.

Kaum das ich die Türe aufgestoßen hatte lies ich einen Jubelschrei los. Das Badezimmer, aber nicht irgendein Badezimmer, sondern [i]mein eigenes[/i] (und das Gaaras, aber ich war hier die Frau)! Und dazu auch noch ein richtig edelnes.

Die Fliesen waren in einem schlichten weiß gehalten und bedeckten Boden und Wand. Zwei Waschbecken, ein großer Spiegel, eine Dusche ein Klo sowie eine große runde Badewanne in der hinteren Ecke machten es perfekt…ja, da würde ich mich wohlfühlen…solange der Rotschopf keiner war, der zwei Stunden im Bad brauchte, und das als Mann, würde ich mich definitiv wohlfühlen.

Seufzend riss ich mir förmlich die Klamotten vom Leib, und hüpfte unter die Dusche. Zwanzig Minuten später stieg ich, mit einem Handtuch um den Körper und eins um den Kopf gewickelt, aus ihr heraus und tapste in das Schlafzimmer.

Konzentriert suchte ich nach einem Schlafanzug. Da ich mich in meiner eigenen Unordnung nicht zu Recht fand und somit auch das gewünschte Kleidungsstück verschwunden blieb öffnete ich notgedrungen den Schrank. Eine Seite war mit Männerklamotten bestückt, also Anzügen, feinen Hemden, aber auch normalen Alltagsklamotten, während auf der anderen Seite, die deutlich größer war, mehrere Röcke, Hosen, Pullis und weiteren Kleidungsstücken für Frauen anzubieten waren. Da ich aber keine große Lust hatte mir Strapse und einen Tange mit einem mini Oberteil anzuziehen (wirklich! Das war echt in dem Schrank!) packte ich mir schließlich eine rote Boxershort und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt von Gaara. Er würde schon nichts sagen…hoffte ich zumindest. Aber jetzt hieß es erst einmal ab ins Bett…immerhin war es schon mindestens ein oder zwei Uhr morgens, wenn man bedachte, wann wir angekommen waren sogar verständlich.

/Bei Gaara und Temari/

[Erzähler Sicht]

„Du hast mich herbestellt Gaara?", die hübsche Blondine wand sich zu ihrem Bruder der mit ernster Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Nichts außergewöhnliches…doch wenn man genauer hinsah, so wie Temari, konnte man es erkennen: diesen Blick. Er erinnerte einen an die Zeit als er, Gaara no Sabaku, noch das ‚Monster Sunas' gewesen war. Irgendwie furchteinflößend. „Setz dich.", mit ruhiger Stimme glitten die Wörter durch den Raum und Temari ahnte schlimmes..

_Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm…_

Mit schnellen kraftvollen Schritten, ganz die einer Kunoichi durchquerte Temari den Raum und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl der noch nicht besetzt war.

„Also, was-"

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Gaaras Stimme hallte laut und kalt durch den Raum. Er war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und stützte sich links und rechts mit seinen Händen an der Tischoberfläche ab.

„Was habe ic-" Gaara lies sie nicht einmal zu Wort kommen und schrie weiter.

„Du hast einen Krieg riskiert! Unschuldige Menschen könnten deinetwegen sterben! Wie kannst du Soraya nur angreifen! Wie kannst du sie nur angreifen, wenn sie fast UNbewaffnet ist!"

„Gaara! Sie ist mir eben nicht geheuer gewesen!"

„Und deshalb greifst du sie an!"

Temari war jetzt ebenfalls aufgesprungen und die beiden Geschwister sahen sich wütend in das Angesicht des jeweilig anderen.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Wer hat denn hier die schlechteste Art jemanden zu zeigen, dass man ihn nicht Ausstehen ka-"

„Lenk nicht vom ThEma ab! Was du getan hast ist unverzeihlich!"

„Ich hab sie nur mit ein paar harmlosen Nin-Jupsus angegriffen mehr nicht!"

„Harmlos attackiert sah Soraya aber nicht gera$e aus. Und jetzT halt kommen wir zu deiner Strafe!"

„Pah! Was willst du mir denn bitteschön aufbrummen? Kadzen fangen? Lächerliche D-Missionen?", bockig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah Gaara herausfordernd an.

„Keine Schlechte Idee." Die Miene Gaaras hatte sich wieder entspannt und er blätterte in einem Ordner herum.

„Tz…", sauer über ihren eigenen Vorschlag sah die älteste Sabakuno weg.

„Hier…", Gaara reichte ihr einen Stapel von Missionen und setzte sich wieder mit seinem Pokerface erster Klasse hinter den Kazekageschreibtisch.

„Das kannst du doch nicht mac-"

„Geh einfach!", knurrte der Kazekage und mit einem bösen Blick warf er seine Schwester schon förmlich aus der Türe.

Gaara hatte sich entschlossen doch nicht die Nacht durch zu machen, außerdem war er müde und kippte vor Überarbeitung schon fast aus den Schuhen. Er raffte sich auf und lief mit müden Ausdruck über den nun menschenleeren Flur vor seinem Büro. Nach einer Treppe die ihn in sein eigenes Reich führte, öffnete er die Eingangstüre, schloss sie dann mit seinem Schlüssel ab (er fühlte sich einfach besser, wenn die Türe gut versperrt war, auch wenn das einen guten Ninja vor Einbruch kaum abgehalten hätte) und lief mit schleppenden Schritten, den Kage-mantel auf einen Kleiderhacken hängend, in das nicht weitentfernte Schlafzimmer.

Als er die Tür öffnete erhaschte er einen Blick auf eine Gestallt die mit dem Gesicht zu ihm lag und selig schlief. Ein kurzes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Warum lächelte er? Verwirrt durch sich selbst schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, jedenfalls: Soraya hatte sich also schon schlafen gelegt. Sein Blick glitt zu dem offenem Kleiderschrank und schulterzuckend zog er sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und legte sich, vorher die Türe schließen, neben das langhaarige Mädchen.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, das musste er zugeben. Leise zog er die Bettdecke einwenig in die Höhe um darunter krabbeln zu können und legte sich auf die weiche Matratze. Das Mädchen neben ihm bekam davon wenig mit. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit segelte er in das Land der Träume, nicht bemerkend wie sich ein kleiner warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte und er selbst die Arme darum legte…


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5  
How Troublesome

Wie nervig ein Tag sein konnte, hatte ich bis jetzt nicht gewusst. Ja, klar. Alles konnte irgendwie auf eine gewisse Art nervend, stressend, einfach nur blöd sein. Doch das, was mir gerade widerfahren war…einfach grässlich.  
Mein Körper schüttelte sich ein wenig, so, als hätte er eine Erkältung abbekommen.  
Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte ich den Schrecken meines jungen Lebens bekommen. Gaara, der Gaara, hatte sich im Schlaf an mich geklammert wie… wie so ein… Klammeraffe. Oder diese Faultiere, die sich immer an einen Baum hängen und dann relax abchillen. Und er hatte ‚abgechillt'. Gaaras Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als zufrieden gewesen und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was er geträumt hatte. Oder besser gesagt noch immer tat. Denn im Moment saß ich, mit Gaaras T-Shirt und Hose, (man erinnere sich daran, dass ich sie ihm gestern Abend entwendet hatte), mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kakao in der Hand in der Küche und fluchte leise vor mich her.  
Genervt seufzte ich auf. Wie war es eigentlich möglich, ein so beschissenes Schicksal zu haben?  
Mit geschlossenen Augen nippte ich wieder an meiner Tasse, auf der übrigens ‚Konoha sucks' stand und überlegte mir die verschiedensten Theorien, was passiert hätte können, wenn Gaara aufgewacht wäre…furchtbare Vorstellung.  
Plötzlich klopfte es lautstark an der Eingangstüre und mit einem gespielt fröhlichem Lächeln stand ich auf und hüpfte zur Türe, riss sie auf, und erstarrt.

Binnen weniger Sekunden war meine Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt…ungefähr, sagen wir Minus 234°C? Perfekt. Mein Gesicht war starr und kalt auf die Frau vor mir gerichtet, bevor ich mit einer flinken Bewegung die Türe wieder zuschlug und auf dem Absatz kehr machte. Diese Frau konnte mich mal…

Genervt saß ich wieder in der Küche. Wie sollte ich das hier nur aushalten? Ich hatte mir doch jetzt schon die ganze Familie zu Feinden gemacht. Gaara konnte mich so oder so nicht leiden… so wie alle anderen eben auch, außerdem hatte ich ihm eine gescheuert. Temari war eine Furie, die ich nicht ausstehen konnte und sie mich ebenso wenig. Und dieser Kankuro… ich wusste nicht was ich von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte ja nicht viel mit mir gesprochen, also konnte ich noch kein Urteil über ihn fassen. Doch eins war klar, er war sicherlich ein kleiner eingebildeter Vollidi-

Bamm…  
„Arg, verdammte Kacke, was soll die Scheiße. Das tat voll weh man!"  
„Pf, mir doch egal, wenn du mir die Tür vor die Nase schlägst, schlag ich dir meinen Fächer vor die Nase, so läuft das hier!"

Schmerzend hielt ich mir mein Gesicht. Die blonde Schönheit, hust, hatte sich mit Mörderblicken erster Klasse hinter mich gestellt und ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich davon halten sollte. Immerhin hatte ich gerade einen Fächer, einen lila Fächer in das Gesicht bekommen und musste mir jetzt auch noch ihren arroganten Blick reinziehen. Und das… ging ja schon mal gar nicht!

„Was willst du hier?"

[Gaaras Sicht]

Selig schlief der rothaarige Kazekage in seinem Bett und träumte belangloses Zeug vor sich her. Mal war er mitten in der Stadt und kaufte Nudeln, dann wieder in Konoha und traf sich mit Naruto und dann war er wieder in seinem Büro und stempelte fröhlich Aktenstapel ab. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn von ihm eben. Außer natürlich das mit den Nudeln und mit Naruto… na ja, und eigentlich mochte er Büroarbeit ja auch nicht wirklich. Okay, er hasste sie wie jeder Kage.

Perplex öffnete Gaara die Augen und frage sich wieso er aufgewacht war. Kaum das er sein Gehör angeschaltet hatte wusste er was der Grund dafür gewesen war. Das Geschrei seiner Schwester war nicht zu überhören, ebenso wie das noch lautere Gemotze Sorayas. Was stritten die sich eigentlich schon wieder? Weil Temari hier war?  
Das war doch Alltag. Und Kankuro müsste auch gleich kommen, immerhin frühstückten sie immer zusammen, um wenigstens noch etwas des familiären zu behalten. Denn Gaara bunkerte sich die meiste Zeit nur in sein Büro ein, oder trainierte mit Matsuri. Temari kümmerte sich um das Training der Akademieschüler und Kankuro war auf Missionen. Da war nicht gerade viel Zeit für Familienleben.  
Mit kaltem Blick stieg Gaara aus dem Bett und lies von seinem Sand das Bett machen. Warum sollte er das machen, wenn der Sand das auch konnte.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief Gaara in die angrenzende Küche, nicht beachtend, dass er nur eine Boxershorts trug, und drückte Soraya und Temari auseinander, indem er beide mit einer Hand an den Kopf fasste und zurück drückte…

[Sorayas Sicht]

Wie konnte sie es nur wagen!  
„Du!"  
„Ich!"  
„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein du blöd- Gaara lass mich los!"  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran."  
„Genau Bruder gib ihr saures"  
Ein tödlicher Blick des Kazekages zu seiner Schwester und sie war still. Ha, friss meinen Staub Oma! Gut, man beachte jetzt einfach nicht, das sie nur zwei Jahre älter ist als ich, aber hey, lasst mich halt. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich so bin, das liegt in der Familie. Ihr müsstet mal meinen Bruder sehen, wenn er- gut, vergessen wir das, inte2essierd ja eh niemanden.

LAngsam drückte mich Gaara mit einer ungeheueren Kraft, die ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut hatte, ein Stück nach hinten und ich setzte mich wieder widerwillig auf den Kü#henstuhl. Temari tat dasselbe, so dass wir uns jetzt gegenüber sdanden. Boa, wie ich sie doch hasste… Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie jetzt schon einen mehrfach Tod gestorben und das nicht ger!de sanft.

„Soraya, Temari frühstückt immer mit mir, ebenso wie mein Bruder, er môsste auch gleich kommen.", gefasst und ruhig sprach Gaara diese Worte aus und ich wunderte mich darüber. Es klang fast so, als hätte er das eben geschehene schon wiedeb fast vergessen. Komischer Kauz.  
Mürrisch verschränkte ich wieder die Arme vor der Brust und sah die Blond unentwegt an.  
„Schickes Outfit…", Temaris Augenbraue wanderte provokant nach o†en.  
„Ic` weis schick nicht.", mit diasen WorteN stand ich auf.  
Da ich wusste, das sie nicht viel von der ‚Beziehung' von mir und Gaara hielt stellte ich mich hinter ihn, er stand an der Theke und brutzelte etwas in einer Pfanne, (mich wunderte es das er kochen konnte, oder wenigstens ein wenig) und schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „…ist ja auch von Gaara, oder Schatz?" Obwohl die älteste Sabakuno in den Plan eingeweiht war, machte es sie rasend. Und wenn ich meinte rasend, dann meinte ich auch rasend. Ihr Fächer schnellte hervor und mit einer unheimlichen Wucht flog er in meine Richtung. Leider vergaß sie, dass Gaara ebenfalls hier, bei mir, stand und sein Sand, den er immer noch in einem Kürbis aufbewahrte, der jedoch in der Ecke stand, schnellte hervor und baute sich als eine Art Wand vor uns auf. Perfekt. „Du weist aber schon das sie eingeweiht ist. Du muss das nicht machen.", die Stimme Gaaras drang ganz leise an mein Ohr und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr und kalt auf das Essen auf dem Herd vor ihm gerichtet. „Das ist Frauensache, das verstehst du nicht…", mit diesen Worten löste ich mich von ihm und ging langsamen Schrittes an der vor Wut brodelnden Temari vorbei. Meine Hand streifte ihre Haare und gezielt öffnete ich einen der zwei obersten Zöpfe, ehe ich durch die Tür verschwand. Natürlich nicht, ohne mir vorher noch das Gezeterte Temaris über ihre nun versaute Frisur anzuhören.

Im Bad angekommen verschwand ich unter der Dusche, wusch mir die Haare, und tat halt noch alles, was eine Frau unter der Dusche machen musste, und jetzt denkt ja nichts perverses von mir, das hab ich echt nicht nötig, ich mein, ich hab ja Gaara…okay oder eben nicht, aber ich tat halt trotzdem nur Anständige Dinge.  
Zum Schluss trocknete ich mir noch die Haare mit einem Handtuch, föhnte sie danach, unterzog mich einer Katzenwäsche, schminkte mich und hopste dann, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in das Schlafzimmer.  
Bamm…  
Wie nervig. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah ich zu der Person nach oben, gegen die ich gerade noch gelaufen war. Gaara. Meine Güte, wie scheiße peinlich konnte das denn noch werden? Also irgendwer da oben im Himmel hasste mich wirklich. „'Tschuldige", murmelte ich und stemmte mich auf, nur um danach in meinem Koffer nach Anziehsachen zu kramen.  
„Hn." Gaara verschwand flink im Badezimmer und wenige Sekunden später hörte ich das Rauschen des Wassers.

[Bei Gaara]

So etwas war ihm ja noch nie passiert. Erst das in der Küche, als er etwas zu essen machen wollte, denn Temari konnte absolut nicht kochen, und jetzt auch noch das. ER hatte nur eine Boxer an und SIE nur ein Handtuch drum. Ein Glück, das der Sand sie ihn nicht vollkommen berühren hatte lassen.

Immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht stieg er aus der Dusche und zog sich seine Klamotten an, die noch vom Vorabend über dem Badewannenrand hingen.  
Nachdem er sich noch gewaschen, die Zähne geputzt und die Haare gekämmt hatte (was auch nicht gerade viel brachte), verlies er das Bad und schritt langsam zurück in sein… ihr Schlafzimmer. Immer darauf vorbereitet, wieder gegen jemanden zu laufen. Doch der Stoß blieb aus.  
Soraya stand, jetzt angezogen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Panoramafenster und blickte auf den Marktplatz. Lautlos stellte sich Gaara neben sie. „Du solltest einen Schritt zurückgehen, man kann von unten alles sehen, sobald du direkt davor stehst." „Hm, ich hab damit kein Problem…", meinte sie nur und sah sich weiter um. „Suna ist so anders als Kumo. In Kumo ist es immer bewölkt und hier… nichts, keine einzige Wolke und in der Nacht tausend Sterne am Himmel… das ist echt schön… oh schau mal, das kleine Mädchen dort.", während den Erzählungen Sorayas hatte er sie aus den Augenwin+eln gemustert und ihr innerlich Recht gegeben. Sunagakure unterschied sich wirklich vollkommen von Kumogakure. Bei der Unterbrechunc und ihram kleinem Ausruf sah er hinaus aus de- Fenster und erklickte ein kleines Mädchen das heftig winkend am Marktplatz stand und zu ihnen hinauf schaute. Dabei wild mit den Händen winkend und ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. ZögErlich hob er die Hand und winkte zurück, während Soraya ebenfalls zum Gruß den Arm nach oben streckte und winkte… ebenfalls mit einem breiten Lächeln.

~*~*~*~*  
[Sorayas Sicht]

Mit wachsamem Blick saß ich gegenüber von Temari. Kankuro neben mir und Gaara wiederum rechts neben Gaara.  
Irgendwie war mir die ganze Situation mehr als nicht geheuer. Ich rechnete jeden Moment damit, den Reis, den ich von Kankuro serviert bekommen hatte auszubrechen, oder an einer Vergiftung zu sterben. Die Mörderblicke links und gegenüber von mir trugen ihren Teil mehr als dazu.  
Oh ja, diese Familie konnte mich wirklich nicht ausstehen!  
„Temari, Kankuro hört auf…", die Minustemperatur im Zimmer fiel beachtlich, als Gaaras Stimme, so eiskalt wie fast immer, durch den Raum hallte und sofort hörten die bösen Blicke seiner Geschwister auf.  
Bemerkenswert. Das musste ich mir auch beibringen, vielleicht könnte ich so Masami und Advana besser ins Bett bringen oder… wow, ja, das war eine gute Idee…  
Wahrscheinlich grinste ich gerade dämlich vor mich her, doch dann… etwas stimmte nicht. Eine Chakrapräzens, die mir nicht bekannt war, war in mein Umfeld gekommen, das sich über das gesamte Stockwerk zog.

Zur Vorsicht hatte ich, kaum das ich in die Wohnung Gaaras gestern Abend gekommen war, mein Kekkeigenkai so weit ausgezogen, das ich die Aura eines jeden Spüren konnte, der sich hier aufhielt. Ziemlich praktisch, wenn man das so sagen konnte.  
Den Fragenden Blick Gaaras erwiderte ich nur mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten meiner Augen, in pink, was bedeutete, das ich ihm zu verstehen gab, das wir vier nicht mehr alleine waren. Mit einem kurzen Nicken, für Außenstehende nicht zusehen, setzte er ein kleines Grinsen auf, was ihm außerordentlich gut sta-, falscher Gedanke und aß weiter seinen Reis. Kankuro sah nur verwirrt zwischen uns beiden her. „Wir werden beobachtet…", murmelte ich leise und er zog misstrauische eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Nach wenigen Minuten, der Oto-Nin (ich dachte zumindest, dass es einer war, hockte immer noch unter dem Fenster) stand Temari auf und deckte den Tisch ab, ohne etwas von sich zu geben. „Kankuro, Temari, ihr kommt bitte in 20 Minuten in mein Büro, ich habe eine Mission für euch… Schau nicht so Temari, du bekommst deine Strafe schon noch, aber das hat jetzt oberste Priorität. Soraya, dich möchte ich bitte gleich sehen… folge mir." Gaaras Stimme strahle eine große Aura des Respekts aus und unweigerlich fügte ich mich dem und folgte ihm. Jedoch nicht, ohne mir vorher noch meine Waffen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen… so etwas wie gestern wollte ich mir nicht noch einmal unbewaffnet antun.  
Neugierig folgte ich ihm und wenige Minuten später saß ich vor dem Schreibtisch Gaaras und wartete, das er aus dem Archiv kam, aus dem er einige Unterlagen holen musste… mit seiner komischen Schülerin… wie hieß sie doch gleich? Ach ja… Matsuri.

Mit einem leisen Klacken öffnete sich die Tür und Gaara trat gefolgt von Matsuri durch die Türe. Neben dem Schreibtisch, formte sein Sand plötzlich einen Sessel und auffordernd sah er mich an. „Setz dich." Skeptisch befolgte ich seinen Befehl und setzte mich in das sandige Ding. „Also, das hier…", er zeigte auf die Aktenstapel. „Sind die Bingobücher über alle Ninjas Sunas, sowie ein Artefakt von ihnen, damit du ihre Chakraauren verinnerlichen kannst.", er reichte mir einen Stapel und forderte seine Schülerin auf die restlichen neben mich auf den Boden zu stellen. „…der Raikage hat mich informiert was deine Fähigkeiten betrifft…" Ja, er hatte Recht. Ich brauchte eine Waffe, des Ninja, an dem eine Spur seines Chakras klebte um ihn von anderen unterscheiden zu können. Sobald ich noch Bilder und Namen hatte, konnte ich, sobald er oder sie in der Nähe war, sagen, ob es ein feindlicher oder nichtfeindlicher Ninja war.  
„Außerdem wollte ich mit dir noch über die Hochzeit reden… Matsuri, du kannst gehen.", sagte er kalt… bei beiden Sätzen. Das Mädchen, das noch in der Tür gestanden war, lief rot an und stotterte etwas wie: „S-sie hei-heiraten, das wusste ich nicht…"  
Na wunderbar, wie nervig konnte ein Tag nur sein? Sehr nervig!


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

-Vorbereitungen die getroffen werden müssen…und so weiter

[Sorayas Sicht]

Mit hochkonzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck hockte ich, im Schneidersitz, auf dem Sandstuhl und hielt gerade ein Halstuch eines Ninja aus Suna- Gakure in den Händen. Meine Finger tasteten den Stoff entlang und suchten nach den kleinen Chakramolekülen, die sich von jedem Menschen lösten unD an Dingen haften blieben, die sie oft bei sich trugen. Zum Beispiel Kleidung, Waffen, Tieren (s oder andere Utensilien. In dieSem Fall Kleidung.

Als ich einen dieser Flecken, die Chakra in sich trugen gefunden hatte, aktivierte ich mein eigenes Chakra und saugte das andere in mich auf.

Mein Bluterbe ermöglichte mir, die verschiedensten Arten von Chakra in eine bestimme Kammer in meinen Körper zu leiten und sie so für mein Kekkei- Genkai zu verinnerlichen.

20 Minuten später.

Erschöpft sackte ich im Stuhl zusammen und griff nach dem nächsten Stapel der Bingobücher. „Mach eine Pause. Wir besprechen jetzt wie wir vorgehen werden."

Nickend stand ich auf. Es brachte ja eh nichts sich zu widersetzten und mit Gaara verscherzen, das wollte ich auch nicht.

„Wie sind deine Vorstellungen?", Gaara sah mich ernst an und ich begann zu sprechen. Welche Frau würde es auch nicht gutheißen oder sich entgehen lassen, wenn man all seine Wünsch erfüllt bekommt…oder zumindest die, die mit der Hochzeit zutun hatten.

„Also.." Eine Spannungspause.

„…ich will so einen richtig romanischen Antrag…mit Rosen, oder unter dem Sternenhim-„

„In Suna gibt es keine Rosen."

„Na und? Du bist Kazekage, da wirst du ja wohl ein paar Blumen in die Wüste geliefert bekommen…"

Skeptisch zog Gaara seine Stirn in Falten. Klare Antwort. „Keine Rosen?"

Genervt legte ich meine Kopf auf die Arme und sah ihm in seine Augen.

Ruhig erwiderte er meinen Blick und begann nach einigen Minuten Blickwechsel, zu sprechen.

„Ich mach dir jetzt einen Vorschlag. In zwei Tagen lasse ich in Suna ein Fest steigen. Den Grund des Feierns an diesem Tag geben wir einfach am Ende des Festes bekannt. Offiziell sind wir dann also dann ab diesem Tag verlobt und ich möchte, dass du dich dann auch so benimmst."

Die Stimme Gaaras verstummte und ich sah grinsend zu ihm hinauf. Das war gut…dann hatte ich meine Sterne, vielleicht auch noch mein geliebtes Ramen (ich hatte keine Ahnung was es in Suna für Spezialitäten gab) und konnte eventuell auch noch ein schönes Kleid tragen. Also, mehr als gut. Fast schon perfekt…!

„Ja, das finde ich gut! Dann geh' ich mich jetzt gleich mal um einen Kimono kümmern!" Die Bingobücher waren vergessen und voller Entheasmus klatschte ich in die Hände. „Darf ich doch, oder?" Man wollte ja höflich sein, immerhin, und das durfte man nicht vergessen, saß mir immer noch der Kazekage gegenüber. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber mach heute Abend die Bingobücher von Suna-Gakure fertig.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich mit seinem Drehstuhl um und zeigte sich mir nur von seiner Rückenansicht. Auch ein schöner Rücken kann entzücken „Ich geh dann mal", zwitscherte ich und mit einem [i]wusch[/i] war ich in einer blitzenden Rauchwolke verschwunden. Ich mein', welche Frau lässt sich eine Shoppingtour entgehen?

[Gaaras Sicht]

Mit dem Zeigefinger sich selbst immer wieder über die Lippen streifend, zog er ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Oh ja, er hasste sich. ER hasste SICH gerade so richtig! Wie konnte er nur? Er hatte ihr vorgeschlagen in zwei Tagen…[b]in zwei gottverdammten Tagen[/b] vor dem gesamtem Dorf ihre Verlobung mit zu teilen. Und das hieß erstens, dass er eine Rede halten musste und zweitens, es auch irgendwie glaubhaft rüber bringen musste…am besten mit schon einer schönen, brodelnden, Gerüchteküche.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Verzweifelt stützte er einen Arm auf die Lehne seines Stuhls und bettete wiederum seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand. Gut…er brauchte jetzt einen klaren Kopf und er musste Strategisch vorgehen. Also: Bevor er seine Verlobung in zwei Tagen bekannt gab, würde er es noch hinbekommen müssen, dass die Leute schon eine Vorahnung hatten. Und er wusste auch schon wie. Am besten würde er Soraya, wenn es draußen schon dunkel war, einen Antrag vor dem Panoramafenster machen. Mit allem drum und dran. Mit hinknien und so weiter eben. Temari hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass Frauen so etwas total romantisch fanden und Soraya war ja immerhin auch eine… natürlich während das Zimmer ein kleinwenig erleuchtet war, man musste ja wenigstens ein wenig draußen erkennen. Nicht jedes Detail, aber eben dennoch soviel, dass man erkennen konnte, wer da stand. Gut, dass war also schon einmal erledigt. Jetzt brauchte er noch Ringe…und Rosen, Soraya hatte ja etwas angedeutet. Am besten Weise, die passten besser ins Feeling und-. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Gaara auf seinem Stuhl und sah nun wieder auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Wieso dachte er jetzt daran, dass sie Rosen haben wollte? Lag es schlicht weg daran, dass er wirklich, das erste Mal in seinem Leben nervös war? Oder einfach an irgendetwas anderem, jedenfalls war es sehr verwirrend und er konnte sich schon jetzt lebhaft vorstellen, wie er diesen ‚wichtigen' Moment versauen würde.

Kopfschüttelnd beugte er sich über ein leeres Pergament und begann mit einem Pinsel eine Skizze nach seinen Vorstellungen über den Ring hinzukritzeln…na das konnte noch heiter werden.

Nach endlosen Minuten, fliegenden Schriftrollen, die er wütend auf den Boden geworfen hatte, eben weil ein misslungener Ring auf ihnen zu sehen war, war er seinem Ziel noch immer nicht näher gekommen…

Tief versunken in seine ‚Arbeit', Ringe zu zeichnen, hörte er das Klopfen an der Tür nicht und so erschreckte er sich zu tiefst, als Kankuro plötzlich vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Hey, was machst du denn da?", der braunhaarige riss Gaara die bereits fast vollständig bekritzelte Schriftrolle aus der Hand und blickte sie skeptisch an. „Also die sind wirklich nicht schön…ich finde ja, du solltest in solchen Angelegenheiten Temari fragen…" Kankuro klang ziemlich verwundert, was wohl daran lag, dass er sich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, dass sein jüngerer Bruder, der Gaara, der mit Frauen eigentlich so gar nichts am Hut hatte, bald Heiraten würde und dann auch noch ein recht ansehnliches Gestell…gut, es war eine Scheinhochzeit, aber das war von seiner Ansicht her sowie so egal, Fakt war: Der jüngste Sabakuno war früher unter der Haube als er und dabei war er selbst doch eigentlich auch kein schlechter Fang. So fand er zumindest…aber zurück zum Thema, denn Gaara schien über seinen Vorschlag ernsthaft nach zu denken. Wieso auch nicht. Gut, Temari und Soraya verstanden sich nicht gerade blendend…blendend war vielleicht das falsche Wort dafür, dass sie sich schon fast hassten war ein weitaus näherer und zutreffender Begriff, aber sie war eben auch nur eine Frau, zumindest besaß sie einen weiblichen Körper und er hatte sie schon oft genug Kankuro anbrüllen hören, dass sie kein Junge sei, also müsste sie davon eigentlich doch eine Ahnung haben.

„Mh, ich werde es mir merken.", brachte Gaara dann doch noch heraus und blickte zu Kankuro hinüber, der immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Wo bleibt sie eigentlich?" „Müsste gleich da sein." „Gut, es ist nämlich wichtig."

Kaum zwei Minuten später sah man die junge Frau mit ihren vier Zöpfen und dem großen Fächer auf dem Rücken.

Ganz Temari-like kam sie gleich zur Sache und grüßte ihre Brüder je mit einem Nicken und einem knappen ‚Hallo'.

„Schließ bitte die Tür, die Sache ist sehr vertraulich und gefährlich, Zuhörer müssten wir beseitigen…", Gaaras Stimme klang geheimnisvoll und nachdem er das leise Klicken der Tür vernommen hatte und sich auch mit seinen Augen versichert hatte, dass sie fest verschlossen war, begann er zu sprechen…

[Bei Soraya]

Wachsam schlenderte ich durch das Anwesen Gaaras. Meine Schritte führten mich zum Eingangsportal, kaum das ich in der Halle angekommen war, schlüpfte ich unbemerkt hindurch. Draußen schmeckte ich den bitteren Geschmack des Sandes und der Wind, der dieses Land so berühmt gemacht hatte zerrte leicht an meinen Klamotten. Einiger meiner Haarsträhnen verrutschten und ich band sie wieder zurück in meinen Zopf, bevor ich mich entschied ein paar Passanten nach dem Weg zu ein paar schönen Kleiderläden zu fragen. Zielstrebig fragte ich eine junge Frau mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. Eine lange ausführliche Beschreibung, zahllosen verlaufen und dutzendem Nachgefrage später stand ich schließlich vor einem Geschäft, das in seinem Schaufenster ein paar hübsche Kleider und Kimonos ausgestellt hatte.

Die Türglocke läutete als ich an den kleinen Laden trat. Unmengen von Stoffen breiteten sich über Stühle aus, Haufen Kleider hingen an Ständern und passende Schuhe reiten sich in Regale ein und eine rundliche Frau wuselte auf mich zu. „Hallo was kann ich für sie tun?", ihre quietschige aber doch nett klingende Stimme lies mich lächeln und ohne Umschweife antwortete ich ihr. „Ich bräuchte ein Kleid. Am besten ein recht Luftiges und noch einen passenden Umhang oder Mantel dazu…es sollte für einen feierlichen Anlass sein.", erklärte ich. „Welche Farbe?" „Mh, blau oder ocker…" „Ah, da habe ich genau das Richtige für sie."

[Derweil bei Gaara]

„Habt ihr alles verstanden? Kankuro, du machst dich bitte gleich heute Abend bereit zur Abreise, Temari, die müsstest gleich jetzt los, aber bleib noch kurz hier…ich muss…etwas mit dir bereden.", Gaara gab mit all seiner Würde, die er vor seinen Geschwistern aufbringen konnte seine Anweisungen. Und das war, weis Gott, nicht leicht. Auch klar, wenn man für sein Volk der mächtigste Ninja des Windreiches war, aber für seine Familie, einfach nur der kleine Bruder. Wer kann sich denn bitteschön so auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn immer solche Anstichelungen wie „Na Brüderchen, schon Sora-chan ins Bett bekommen?" oder „Ich hab heute deine Wäsche gewaschen…warum waren da auf deiner Hose solche weißen Flecken?" und jeder von euch denkt jetzt sicherlich dass, was jeder Nichtwissende denken würde. Aber halt! Gaara war absolut entsetzt wenn er auch nur jegliches erregende Gefühl spürte, versuchte er alles um sich abzulenken, aber das mit den Flecken hatte eine ganz andere Geschichte:

[Flashback]

Konzentriert saß Gaara über einen Stapel Akten gelehnt. Sie türmten sich einige Zentimeter vor ihm auf und neben ihm stand ein kleiner Snack. Eine Spezialität aus Kiri-Gakure. Hähnchenbrustfile mit Käsesoße. Nachdenklich griff er immer wieder zu den kleinen Stücken Fleisch, tunkte sie in den Käse und bearbeitete dabei das Papier vor sich. Setzte da einen Stempel und dort eine Unterschrift. Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen aß er dabei und schmiss dann, den kleinen Pappteller in den Papierkorb.

Einige Stunden später schloss er vollkommen erledigt die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein paar Minuten saß er so entspannt da, und versuchte einzuschlafen. Er hatte erst vor einpaar Wochen den Bijuu entfernt bekommen und kam noch nicht sehr gut damit zurecht, einzuschlafen und dem erdrückendem, lähmendem Gefühl, dem Schlaf, nach zugeben.

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen gab er es schließlich auf und stand langsam auf. Dabei viel sein Blick auf seine Hose und ein paar weise Käsesoßentropfen machten sich durch ihr helles aufleuchten auf dem schwarz, bemerkbar. Grummelnd nahm Gaara sich eine Serviette, die er noch auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte und rubbelte verbissen an den Flecken herum. Das sich alles dabei nur noch verschlimmerte und das getrocknete Zeug nun in kleinen Bröckchen an mehreren Stellen hing verschlimmerte es nur noch, das seine Laune sank.

Mit einem lauten Knall schwang die Türe auf und seine perplexe Schwester stand im Rahmen. „Ich wollte dir nu-", begann sie trocken, überblickte dann aber die Situation, wie er da, mit verbissenem Blick hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, fast bis zur Brust von Papierstapeln verdeckt und wild an seiner Hose herumschrubbte. Peinlich berührt drehte sie sich um und verschwand, die Tür wieder knallend hinter sich schließend aus dem Raum.

[Flashback Ende]

Und wie es aussah, bei dieser Anspielung, hatte sie etwas vollkommen Falsches gedacht und das war Gaara, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, überaus peinlich.

Kankuro wand sich zum gehen um und Temari trat näher an ihn heran und lies sich auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Soraya vorher gesessen hatte, nieder. „Also, was wolltest du mir noch sagen?" „Eigentlich wollte ich die eigentlich eher etwas … [i]fragen[/i]", begann er zögerlich. Abwartend sah Temari ihn an. Gaara holte noch ein letztes Mal Luft und begann dann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Soraya und ich haben einen Deal vereinbart…Sie möchte einen romantischen Antrag mit Rosen, und ich… will es einfach schnell hinter mich bringen…und jetzt haben wir abgemacht, in zwei Tagen, an dem Tag an dem du und Kankuro jeweils von eurer Mission zurück kommen müsstet, und die Informationen habt, die Verlobung bei einem Fest bekannt zu geben. Mir wäre es aber lieber, ich würde früher um ihre Hand anhalten…um es nicht vor dem ganzen Volk zutun und jetzt hab ich noch das Problem mit dem Ring…könntest du mir da…helfen…bitte?", die letzen Worte klangen leicht gequält und Temari sah zu ihrem, auf seinem Stuhl eingesunkenem, kleinen Bruder. Sie gönnte Soraya Gaara nicht. Sie wollte einfach schlichtweg nicht, dass sie, diese komplett andere Persönlichkeit, als wie Gaara sie gewohnt war, ihn heiratete. Auch wenn Gaara viel Hass und Abscheu von den alten Bewohnern bekam, so waren doch auch hier und da einige nett zu ihm und Kankuro und sie hatten ihn richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Doch diese Soraya hatte nichts von beiden. Keinen Hass und Abscheu, keine Nettigkeit, auch wenn Temari noch nicht viel gesehen hatte von ihr, so hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Soraya einfach nicht zu Gaara passte. Und auch, wenn das alles hier vollkommener Schwachsinn war: Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass Gaara diese Soraya heiraten musste! Aber eins musste sie auch zugeben. Sie hatte Gaara in der kurzen Zeit die er hier mit ihr verbracht hatte, genervt, verklemmt, müde und wütend gesehen. Und das war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Normalerweise konnte man so gut wie nie etwas von seinem Gesicht ablesen.

War es nun gut oder schlecht?

„Ich wüsste da etwas…" langsam begann sie zu schildern. „In unserer Familie ist es schon lange Brauchtum, das die Ringe weiter vererbt werden. Der, der als erstes Heiratet, bekommt die Verlobungsringe und dieser wiederum gibt sie an sein erstes Kind weiter, das heiratet…diese Tradition kommt von Moms Familie. Und ich denke, du wirst sie nun bekommen…", seufzte sie. „Ich bringe sie dir gleich, ja...schöne Grüße an Soraya.", fügte sie noch trocken dazu. Temari war schon halb aus dem Raum verschwunden, als Gaara sie noch einmal zurück rief. „Temari warte noch 'mal kurz." Die Blonde stockte in ihrer Bewegung und ging zurück zu dem jüngsten der Sab!kunos. „Was?" „Hör bitte auf [b]damit[/b]. Soraya ist zwar ein wenig störrisch und zickig, aber 3ie tut mir nichts, das würde sie sich nicht trauen, ich denke für sie ist es schon schwer genug. Immerhin ist sie es, die von ihrer Familie getrennt ist und einen Fremden …heiratet." „Du heiratest doch auch eine Fremde." „Mir macht es nicht soviel aus, ich verkrafte das schon. In einem Bett s#hlafen und zusammen etwas Unternehmen…das geht schon, ich h!Be keine Pläne bestimmten zuheiraten oder Kinder zubekommen…" Leicht traurig über diese Worte biss sich Temari auf die Lippen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass ihr Bruder eines Tages jemanden kennen lernte, den er liebte und mit ihr seine eigene Familie gründete. Jemanden aus einem anderem Dorf, der seine Vergangenheit ruhen lies und ihn mochte wie er war…und dann kam Soraya. „Und sie hat Träume davon?" „Ich weis es nicht…aber bitte sei nett zu ihr." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Gaara nahm sich einen weiteren kleinen Stapel Papiere. ‚Wenn er nur jeden Tag soviel arbeiten würde, um sich abzulenken, hätte er wahrscheinlich nie solche großen Berge an Dokumenten', dachte Temari und lies die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Jetzt musste sie also doch den Ring herausrücken, den sie schon so lange hütete wie einen kleinen Schatz…ihren kleinen Familienschatz.

[bei Soraya]

Glücklich verließ ich den Laden. Ich hatte der Verkäuferin gesagt, sie solle die gekaufte Ware bitte dem Kazekage gutgeschrieben werden. Zwar wurdE ich von ihr leicht misstrauis#h beäuGt, doch schließlich willigte sie ein.

Jetzt war es Mittagszeit und die Sonne stand hoch im Zenit. (=höchster Stand der Sonne)

Es war brütend heiß und so beschloss ich, mit meinen Tüten, voll gestopft mit Kleidern jeglicher Art und de. passenden Accessoires, mir einen kleinen zu gænnen. Also bestellte ich mir an einem kleinen Verkaufsstand einen Schokobecher zum mitnehmen u.d düste dann, so schnedl Ich konnte zurück zum Kazekageeebäude. Immerhin sollte -ein Essen ja nicht weg schmelzen.

Im letzen Stockwerk angekommen zückte ich den Hausschlüssel und brachte das Eis erst einmal in die Küche. Am Besten wäre es, wenn ich jetzt die restlichen Ninjas von Suna und Konoha mit meinem Kekkei Genkai analysieren und einprägen würde, aber ich hatte sie nicht hier. Also musste ich wohl oder übel, immerhin hatte ich es versprochen, zurück zu Gaara und die Akten besorgen. Also Schuhe wieder angezogen, den Luftigen Mantel zum Schutz vor der Sonne übergeworfen und ab auf den Trainingsplatz. Eins hatte ich heute mit bekommen. Gaara trainierte immer mit seiner Schülerin um die Mittagsstunden in einer Trainingshalle, da diese um die Uhrzeit meist vollkommen ausgestorben war.

Die Hitze hier in Suna war einfach unerträglich. Und ich verstand einfach nicht, wie man hier nur freiwillig wohnen wollte. Gut, am Abend war der Himmel voller Sterne und nichts trübte diesen Ausblick, kein Wölkchen war am Horizont, aber dafür war es schweinekalt. Und die Hitze hier…ich wiederhole mich…wie schon so oft, ich weis, aber ich wollte es nur einmal angemerkt haben.

An der Halle angekommen öffnete ich die Stahltüren und trat ein. Eine angenehme Kühle machte sich um mich breit und abgestandene Luft kitzelte an meiner Nase. Gaara und Matsuri, entdeckte ich gleich. Sie waren die einzigen die zu sehen waren. Kaum das Gaara bemerkt hatte, das jemand anders das Trainingsgelände betrat hatte er seine Schülerin gestoppt und die Attacke unterbrochen um niemanden unvorbereitet zu treffen. Sehr vorbildlich, das musste man ihm lassen. Die wenigsten Ninja taten das. Meist waren sie zu tief im Kampf versunken oder es war so voll in den Trainingshallen, dass wenn man Rücksicht nehmen würde, gar nicht mehr zum trainieren kommen würde.

Langsam ging ich auf Gaara zu, zog mir dabei langsam die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah Matsuri leicht arrogant an. Irgendetwas an ihr mochte ich nicht wirklich. Sie machte einen ängstlichen und anhänglichen Eindruck und wenn man so war, sollte man lieber kein Ninja seinen noch dazu ausgebildet werden.

„Hallo Matsuri, hallo Gaara-kun.", begrüßte ich die beiden. Kaum das ich aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, begann Gaara, und das, nicht gerade in einem sehr netten Tonfall. Gut, ich hatte ihm beim Trainieren mit seiner ach so tollen Schülerin gestört, aber hey, kein Grund unfreundlich zuwerden. „Was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob du mir bitte die Unterlagen geben könntest an denen ich heute gearbeitet habe. Sie liegen noch gut verschlossen in deinem Büro und ich wollt da nicht einfach so einbrechen…", ratterte ich monoton herunter. Gaara zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. (Und das wo er doch wirklich schöne Wimpern hatte…)

„Gut, Matsuri, dein Training ist für heute beendet, Soraya, wir können gleich gehen." Etwas überrascht sah ich ihn an, faste mich dann aber auch gleich wieder und nickt, um ihm verstehen zu geben, dass ich verstanden hatte.

Leise liefen Gaara und ich nebeneinander her. Matsuri hatte sich gleich verabschiedet, als das Training als beendet erklärt wurde. Gaara und ich hatten uns gleich nach ihr auf den Weg gemacht. Derzeit befanden wir uns vor der Trainingshalle und liefen gemütlich nebeneinander her. Die Kapuze hatten wir beide über den Kopf gezogen. Mich konnte man wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen, nur Gaara, war deutlich zuzuordnen, denn er trug wie fast immer seinen Kagemantel. Mein Bluterbe hatte ich wie fast immer, wenn ich mit Gaara unterwegs war, aktiviert und so konnte ich ziemlich schnell feststellen, dass ein weiterer Ninja gut gedeckt auf einem Dach saß.

Ich tapste näher an Gaara heran, und in dem Moment war ich froh über die Kapuze, und nahm seine Hand in meine. Sie war rau- vom Trainieren, und warm- von der Hitze. Reiß dich zusammen Soraya! „Wir werden beobachtet", sagte ich leise und legte seine Hand um meine Hüft, während ich das Selbe mit meiner bei ihm machte. Es fühlte sich…falsch und komisch an.

Gaara hatte noch nichts dazu gesagt. Einen Moment lang hatte ich daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht neben mir eingeschlafen war und nun schlafwandelnd neben mir her ging, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich und so schloss ich einfach daraus, dass er nicht reden wollte.

Das Schweigen hielt bis wir vor dem Büro angekommen waren und selbst da gab er mir nur kurz die Akten, und verbunkerte sich danach hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der, wohl angemerkt, kaum noch Papierkram auf sich trug.

Schultern zuckend ging ich wieder hinauf zu Gaaras und nun auch wohl meiner Wohnung, lies mich auf einen Küchenstuhl nieder (davor hatte ich mich natürlich umgezogen) und mampfte genüsslich mein Eis, während ich sämtliche Ninjadaten in mich aufsog. Das könnte ein langer Abend werden. Schließlich ging es auch schon langsam auf Nachmittagszeit zu und noch kaum drei Stunden und die Nacht würde ihre ersten Schatten über die Häuser werfen.

[Bei Gaara]

Gaara lief kreuz und quer durch sein Büro. Irgendwie konnte er einfach nicht sitzen bleiben. Die Nervosität war einfach zu groß, knappe zwei Stunden hielt das ganze jetzt schon an und er dachte jedes Mal wieder fieberhaft nach, wie er ihr jetzt den Antrag machen sollte. Sie langweilte sich sicherlich schon oder arbeitete an den Daten. Vielleicht wunderte sie sich auch, warum er noch nicht kam, immerhin hatte er in seinem Büro nichts mehr zu erledigen. Nein, warum sollte sie eigentlich an ihn denken? Er bedeutete ihr ja nicht einmal etwas. Genau wie anders herum auch.

Gaara zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche. Der Ring seiner Mutter…seinen Ring hatte er sich schon angezogen. Er wusste nicht wie so etwas gehandhabt wurde, eben einfach nur das der Mann der Frau einen Antrag machte, er ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte und sie sich dann meistens glücklich in die Arme flogen und küssten. Aber so würde es bei ihm sicherlich nicht aussehen. Und wenn dann nur gezwungen. Und dann neuen Monate nach der Hochzeit kam normalerweise ein kleiner Junge oder ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt. Und das würde bei ihnen garantiert **nicht** der Fall sein…

Die Uhr schlug 19 Uhr. Es war so weit.


End file.
